


Aquamarine

by Reid_mylips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_mylips/pseuds/Reid_mylips
Summary: “Please don't eat me!” Keith yelped. “I promise I don't taste good...I didn't even shower today! Please! I have a family...I...wait..what are you doing?"The merman ignored Keith and grabbed his hands, sniffing at them he made a confused chirping sound and looked around before looking back at Keith expectantly.“Do you want more...fish?” Keith asked weakly.The merman simply chirped again and tried to bite Keith’s fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fathoms Below](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285792) by VanillaSpiders. 



Keith Kogane sat in his brother's boat staring longingly at the shore he could see just behind them. The boat had a glass bottom that allowed people to see the ocean below. His brother Shiro was happily babbling about fishing beside him but he paid him no mind.

He was already missing the quietness of his room, his computer, and everything else that didn't involve the ocean.

Everything about the ocean was just annoying to him. The seagulls were being too loud and shitting everywhere, it smelt like fish, and his brother was trying to make him touch the wiggling bait.

He hated it.

They had been here for at least two hours and Keith was just ready to go home.

“Shiro can we please leave now?” he whined and the other huffed impatiently at Keith's complaining.

“Just wait a moment Keith, patience wields focus!” he said as he reeled in another fish.

Rolling his eyes Keith turned to look at the water below them, he couldn't wait to get back on land.

As he glared at the water he blinked in surprise when he saw a flash of blue jet under the boat and quickly disappear into the depths.

“....Shiro.,” he said slowly as he leaned over the boat to try and see the flash again.

“Not now Keith I just felt a pull on the rod!” Shiro exclaimed.

“But..” Keith tried to say but his brother ignored him and tried reel in his catch.

Leaning over the boat Keith tried his best to look into the depths. Whatever he had seen was long gone apparently and Keith couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As a closet conspiracy theorist, Keith had thought that maybe he had seen some kind of creature or sea monster, but it was probably just some fish that Shiro would eventually catch later on.

But maybe it wasn't...

Huffing in annoyance Keith leaned back in the boat but kept his eyes on the water...just in case.

“Hey, Shiro do you know if there are any fish out here that are...uh..blue and silver and...really long looking?”

“Hmm, not that I know of..” his brother replied and Keith nodded in response.

Looking back at the ocean Keith narrowed his eyes.

Whatever he had seen had been huge and he didn't know what it was.

But he was certainly going to find out.

Looking up from the bottom of the boat Keith glanced at his brother and the bucket of bait beside him.

“So..” he began as he subtly scooted closer.

“hypothetically speaking here, if you were trying to catch a...mythical creature how would you go about doing it?” he asked, trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible.

His brother was probably more addicted to the thought of mythical creatures than he was but Keith still didn't feel all that comfortable talking about it.

He was already as weird as they came, no need to make it worse.

“Oh, there are lots of ways!” Shiro exclaimed, “But I’d say the easiest way is to treat it like any other fish, lure it.”

“Like...with...worms?” he asked and Shiro laughed.

“No dude, with fish, assuming that mythical sea creatures even like fish that is.”

“Wait! But isn't that like..I don't know...cannibalism?” Keith shrieked. “What if we're feeding them their friends or something!”

“Well, I guess we’ll never know until someone finds one.” Shiro simply answered, then went back to fishing.

Keith went quiet at that and started thinking. Up until now, he hadn't cared about anything dealing with the ocean, but now his interest had been piqued.

He had to find out what was in the water.

But how?

As he looked down at the sea he watched as a tiny fish swam under the boat before darting behind a patch of seaweed.

Fish….

Shiro said that if you wanted to lure something lure it with fish, glancing at the fish Shiro had collected Keith decided to give it a try.

When he was sure his brother wasn't paying attention he quickly took a small fish from the cooler and placed it in the water.

As the dead fish floated Keith watched it with rapt attention waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

After five or six minutes of watching with no results, Keith sighed and leaned back in the boat to look at the bottom just in time to see a blue and silver streak zoom underneath him.

Keith’s eyes immediately widened and he hastily looked back over to the fish, only to see that it was gone.

“Wha- how?” he stammered and Shiro looked over at him in concern.

“You alright there buddy?” he asked and Keith slowly nodded.

“Um..yeah I was just admiring the view and thought I saw something…”

“Well I think we should head home now anyway, we’ve been out here long enough,” Shiro stated and began to start the boat's engine.

Keith tuned him out for the moment gaze still set on the spot where the fish had just been. He could have sworn that he saw a long ass tail zoom past their boat.

He was not crazy.

Something was down there, Keith knew it for sure and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

 

“I know It sounds crazy you guys but I’m serious I think there’s some kind of sea monster in that water! The tail was too long to belong to a fish....why are you guys staring at me like I’m a nut?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe cause you're acting like one.” Pidge deadpanned as they munched on a pop tart.

“I mean come on Keith what you described sounds like a mermaid or something, and everyone knows those aren't real.”

“Yeah man, I’m with Pidge on this one you kinda are acting a little crazy.” Hunk piped up from his spot on Keith’s floor.

“Guys!” Keith hissed, “I’m serious I saw something down there, it fucking ate the fish that I left in the water!”

Pidge didn't seem to care for this information though and continued to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at their friend.

“Did you ever consider that maybe it was just another fish?” They asked and Keith made an indignant noise.

“It...it..was..big!” Keith tried, but even to his own ears, it sounded like a weak argument.

“It could have been a big fish.” Hunk stated and Keith glared at him but wilted nonetheless.

“I guess you guys are right…” he mumbled.

“Of course were right.” Pidge boasted. “There’s no such thing as mythical creatures they're just what they're called, myths.”

Keith huffed in annoyance and Hunk thankfully steered their conversation onto another topic.

But as the conversation continued Keith stopped listening, he was to caught up in his thoughts.

He knew what he saw out there wasn't a fish and come tomorrow he was going to go back out there and prove it. Just so he could assure himself that he was not in fact crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright...this better work,” Keith said aloud to himself as he stared at the fish that he had lined up in a row in the water.

He had stolen about ten fish from his brother’s cooler, he seriously hoped he wouldn't notice, and had managed to put a line of fishing string through all of them and place them out in the ocean in a straight line.

It hadn't been easy but Keith was never one to back down from a challenge.

The trail of fish started from the rocks he was perched on and ended near the place he and Shiro had been fishing at yesterday.

Each fish was placed at least 3 feet from the other so the line was quite long.

From his spot on a nearby rock, Keith huffed out an impatient breath. He had been here for a good twenty minutes and still, there was nothing.

Dipping his hands in the water he began to make little patterns watching as the water rippled underneath his fingers.

The water was nice and warm and he was really getting invested in playing with it when suddenly...

_Plip_

Keith immediately sat up and watched as one of the fish disappeared into the water.

As it went down something else came up and Keith gasped in astonishment.

A fucking tail.

As Keith squeaked excitedly another fish was pulled under the water but he still couldn't see what was pulling the fish under.

“Come on come on come on,” Keith whispered under his breath he watched as the second to last fish was pulled under.

Whatever was in the water was now only a few feet away from where Keith was.

And Keith waited with baited breath.

Then suddenly a figure came surging out of the water and onto where he was perched. Letting out a screech of terror Keith ran away and hid behind a different rock and stared at the sight in front of him.

He was speechless.

Stepping out from behind the rock he tried to get a closer look.

Because munching on the last fish was a fucking mermaid...or merman?

It had frills where ears should be and its eyes were a chilling blue and don't even get him started on its tail. It was gorgeous.

When he stepped closer the merman immediately stopped chewing on the fish and assessed Keith.

Its ear frills started flicking wildly and it let out a warning hiss.

“Woah..” Keith breathed and took a hesitant step forward no sooner had he done that the merman let out an awful screech and started to try and go back in the water

“No, Wait!” Keith yelled and tried to grab it. This caused the merman to let out an even louder screech, giving Keith one last hiss it quickly darted under the water and disappeared from his sight with a flick of its long tail.

As Keith looked out at the water, string still dangling from his hand he let out a shocked laugh.

  
Guess he wasn't crazy after all...

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Keith was ready.

He had a smaller amount of fish this time but they were fatter than the others from yesterday.

He was also equipped with his scuba gear because if the first part of his plan didn't work Keith was honestly willing to actively search for the merman he saw yesterday.

Even if there was a strong possibility of him being dragged to his death and getting eaten alive.

After about Ten minutes of waiting on his rock, he huffed. He seriously hoped he wouldn't have to wait any longer because he was kind of impatient by nature and he was only seconds away from saying screw it and jumping in the water.

Thankfully he didn't have to jump in because suddenly the fish started to disappear under the water and then the merman was heaving itself onto land and trying to get to the last fish that Keith had laid out on the ground.

However, before it got to the fish it saw Keith and immediately its ear fins started flicking wildly and it hissed.

“No, no it’s okay I won't hurt you,” Keith reassured as he stepped closer ever so slowly.

The merman watched him with suspicion, looking at Keith’s legs in particular.

Keith hoped it was staring at him with curiosity and not hunger…

When it deemed Keith as not being a threat it completely ignored him and instead focused on tearing into the fish with its teeth.

Which Keith noted were very very sharp.

He gulped.

“So you're a merman huh? That must be cool...do you um..like have weather down there...can you even understand what I’m saying?” he babbled as he stepped even closer.

The merman continued to pay him no mind, to busy ripping the poor fish in its hands to shreds.

Once it was done the merman turned back towards Keith and chirped.

“Um…” Keith began but immediately screamed when the thing suddenly dragged itself further on land and tried to reach him.

Before he could back away any further a wet and webbed hand was grabbing his ankle causing him to topple over and unto the ground.

Screaming in terror Keith panicked as the merman dragged him closer.

“Please don't eat me!” he yelped. “I promise I don't taste good...I didn't even shower today!...Please! I have a family...I...wait..what are you doing?"

The merman ignored Keith and grabbed his hands, sniffing at them it made a confused chipping sound and looked around before looking at Keith expectantly.

“Do you want more...fish?” Keith asked weakly.

The merman simply chirped again and tried to lick Keith’s hands.

“I don't have any more fish if that’s what you want,” Keith said, yanking his hand away when he saw the merman about to bite it.

When he snatched his hand away, the mer’s fins drooped and it let out a sad rumble before turning away from Keith and trying to get back into the water.

“Wait!” he yelled and merman’s head snapped back towards him at the loud sound, a low growl building up in the back of its throat.

“No, please I’m sorry I didn't mean to scare you...I just wanted to know if you could...uh..talk.” When the merman let out a sharp bark. Keith frowned.

“No do you know English?” he asked.

When the merman continued to stare at him Keith sighed and sat down in front of it.

When the merman saw this it let out a confused chitter and dragged itself closer to where Keith was so it could stare at the strange appendages.

“Oh those are my legs,” Keith said when he saw the merman eyeing them suspiciously.

The merman let out a rumbling noise before a webbed finger sharply poked at Keith’s leg.

“Legs,” Keith said again. “Can you say that?”

Standing up he bent his knees and giggled when the merman tilted its head, soft chips of confusion ranging out.

Deciding to take a chance he tried to touch the merman but it immediately hissed at him and backed away.

“Alright alright...no touching I get it,” Keith muttered and pulled his hand back.

However, when he wiggled his fingers to get the merman’s slob off them the movement immediately caught the creatures attention and it honed in on the moving digits.

“Oh you like that huh,” Keith said and then proceeded to wiggle his toes, and the merman let out a chirp of excitement, ear fins flicking wildly but this time not as an intimidation tactic.

Keith laughed at its enthusiasm and tried to get a better look at the thing's tail.

Sitting back down slowly he pointed at his legs “These are called legs they help humans walk and stuff.” he explained then he pointed at the merman's tail and it looked at where he was pointing before looking back at him in confusion.

“They're kind of like your tail, your tail helps you swim and our legs help us walk.”

Sharp blue eyes stared back at Keith and he sighed for the thousandth time that day.

“Annnddd...you don't even know what I’m saying do you?” he asked and the merman simply purred in response.

Reaching his hand out again Keith placed it in front of the merman’s face.

Please don't bite it off please don't bite it off he chanted in his head and blinked in surprise when the merman lifted its own hand up too.

Holding his breath Keith watched as the merman slowly placed its hand on Keith’s, rumbling in surprise at the texture.

Keith stared in awe, the merman's hands were cold and clammy, they felt just like fish scales. And now that the merman was close enough Keith could see it had scales going up its arms and even some on its neck.

And its fingers had sharp claws that looked great for tearing into small sea life.

Or human flesh…

When he glanced back up at the merman he realized that it had been staring at him with the same amount of curiosity and he felt a bubble of excitement well up inside him.

This was so fucking cool! He found an honest to god merman. Just as he was about to speak his phone went off, scaring them both.

As Keith turned around to silence it he didn't notice the hand suddenly leaving his.

When he turned his phone off and turned back around all he saw was a blue and silver tail disappearing under the water leaving behind nothing but the ripples of water as evidence.

“Fuck.” He muttered before throwing himself back into the sand and wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

As Keith walked to his usual perching place he wondered if Shiro would start noticing the missing fish any time soon.

His brother kept a huge supply of frozen fish in the basement because he had an unhealthy obsession with fishing and he caught so many that he didn't know what do with them.

So Keith figured he wouldn't miss the ones he was taking...too much.

When he got to his usual spot he set the bucket of fish down and stood near the edge.

How the hell do you call a merman? He thought to himself, looking behind him to make sure no one was around he cupped his hands around his mouth and hoped for the best.

“Hey, merman! I’m back! I...uh..brought you some more fish, there’s some salmon, tuna, and um...I think that’s trout?” he bellowed.

Looking around he huffed when the merman didn't appear.

Maybe it wasn't here yet Keith thought, but he was immediately proven wrong when he saw a head pop up in the water.

“Hey!” He shouted I brought you some more fish!”

The merman continued to stare at Keith and refused to move any closer.

“I said I got you more fish, come here!” he yelled.

Still, the mer did not move.

“Oh my god you're so greedy,” he muttered as he picked up one of the fish and threw it into the water.

Just as he expected when the fish hit the water it floated back up and the merman disappeared from Keith's sight only to yank the fish back under and devour it.

One minute later a head once again popped up from under the water and the merman leveled Keith with a hungry stare.

Holding out another fish Keith wiggled it in his grip. “If you want it you have to come and get it,” he stated and gently laid the fish at his feet.

The merman’s head promptly disappeared back under the water.

And Keith smirked.

Not a second later it appeared in front of him chirping curiously as it lifted itself out the water. Staring at Keith suspiciously it seemed to be debating on whether it should get the fish or not.

“It’s okay, I won't hurt you.” Keith cooed, and the merman purred in response to his tone but it still didn't come any closer.

Keith decided that a different tactic was in order.

Grabbing the fish at his feet Keith held it above the merman's head and wiggled it, the response was almost instant. It followed the fish’s movement with its head and tried to bite at it.

Slowly Keith started to back away and the merman immediately started dragging itself further out the water so it could follow him.

Not wanting to get too far away from the water in case the mer accidentally beached itself Keith stopped when he reached his bucket, which was only about three feet away from the ocean's edge, so the mer’s tail was still halfway in the water.

Setting the fish down near the bucket Keith snapped his hands in the merman's face to get it’s attention.

Looking away from the from the fish it looked at Keith’s fingers and licked it’s lips.

"No.” Keith scolded when he saw this. “Fingers are not fish.” The mer chirped in response. And Keith rolled his eyes fondly.

Picking up the fish Keith placed it in the bucket with the other ones and laughed when the mer let out an indignant chitter.

“Be patient.” he scolded as he pushed the bucket closer to the mer. “Look I brought you different kinds of fish this time.” he said, laughing when the mer let out an excited chirp as it sniffed at the bucket.

With a happy noise and a high pitched squeal the mer dived head first into the bucket making it topple over, spilling fish everywhere.

“Woah.” Keith laughed, “Calm down it’s not going anywhere!” moving to sit down beside the excited merman Keith laughed again when it let out another, dare he say it, adorable squeal.

The merman suddenly pulled it’s head out of the bucket and turned towards Keith. There was a fish hanging from his jaws and Keith smiled when the mer grinned around the fish at him.

“Is it good buddy?” he asked, and the mer gave a pleased rumble before diving back in the bucket.

Keith watched it for a moment before he slowly got up and tiptoed around it so he could get a look at the tail.

To preoccupied with the fish the mer didn't even notice that it’s companion had even moved.

Stepping into the water Keith adjusted his goggles and silently slipped into the shallow water so he could finally get a good look at the appendage.

Alright so there was a blue Spinous Dorsal Fin that had flecks of silver sprinkled across it and on both sides of the tail sat a Pectoral Fin. Above him the mer grunted and a fish bone suddenly dropped into the water.

Looking up Keith hoped the mer wouldn't notice him and breathed a sigh of relief when it simply stuck it’s head back in the bucket to get more fish.

He had stayed up all night researching on fish and had learned that they and other sea animals communicated with clicks and other sounds, but they also relied on body language, meaning if Keith showed that he was happy then perhaps the mer would be more open to Keith touching it and trying to learn more about it.

He was so caught up in admiring the mer’s tail and the scales that decorated it he didn't notice that it was finished with the fish.

With the food no longer taking up its attention the mermaid looked at the spot where Keith had been and rumbled in confusion.

However, it tensed when it felt a body behind it’s tail. With its fins and ear frills rising in agitation it turned and lunged at Keith who had finally come up from the water and immediately screamed in panic.

Sucking in a deep breath before he was pulled under Keith closed his eyes and waited for the end…

When he didn't feel himself getting ripped to shreds he hesitantly peeked an eye open only to see the mer inches from his face.

Jerking in surprise Keith accidentally let out a small breath causing bubbles to fly into the water around them.

Immediately clamping his hands around his mouth to keep the rest of his air in Keith watched as the mer poked at his goggles in curiosity.

Grinning Keith held out a finger and quickly swam up to get a breath of air, since the surface was only a foot from his face, before diving back under.

Swimming deeper into the water Keith looked around for the merman and grinned when he saw it swim through a patch of seaweed before making its way over to him.

He waved and smiled when it waved back, although it seemed really interested in Keith’s fingers again and Keith frowned.

Pointing a finger at it he shook his head in disapproval, if he could talk underwater he so would have been saying the fingers are not fish motto right about now.

It seemed that would be something they would have to work on in the near future…

As the mer came closer Keith became aware of the tightness in his chest. Glancing at the merman he pointed up and kicked his way back up to the surface and sucked in the air he needed; just as the mer lifted his head out the water and chittered at him.

“Air, I need air to breath.” he explained to the mer who tilted its head in confusion.

Pointing at the shore he watched as the mer looked in the direction he was pointing at before looking back at him. “Shore.” he stated, “let's go back to the shore okay.”

As he started to swim towards the shore a warm feeling bubbled in him when he saw the merman swim after him without any from of doubt or distrust.

When they reached the shore Keith sprawled out on the sand and laughed when the mer tried to do the same thing.

After he relaxed for a while he sat up and started taking off his flippers and his goggles, beside him the mer let out a confused chirp and dragged itself closer to Keith.

Touching Keith’s neck it rumbled in confusion once more.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and the mer pointed at Keith's neck before pointing at it’s own neck.

“My neck?” he asked as he touched it in confusion, and the mer purred. “What’s wrong with my neck?” Keith asked and the mer touched it’s neck again and chirped impatiently.

Then it dawned on him.

“Oh, you mean gills! No I don't have gills like you do, I have lungs.” he said as he pointed to where his lungs were, the mer chittered at him and poked him sharply in the ribs, making him gasp.

Instantly the mer let out a series of nervous clicks and chirps when Keith started wheezing.

 _Shit that was a strong ass poke._ Keith thought to himself as he struggled to catch his breath.

“No, no It’s okay, I’m okay." he reassured and after a while, the mer calmed down again.

Once he could breath again Keith smiled at the mer who simply blinked at him in response.

“I wonder if you can actually understand me.” he said as he looked at the mer with curiosity. “Because you seem to pick up on the things I say pretty quickly...are you sure you can't talk?” he asked and grinned when the mer trilled at him.

Laying back down he relaxed in the sand and blinked in surprise when suddenly the mer dragged itself over to him and laid it’s upper body over his legs.

“What happened to me not being able to touch you?” he asked half heartedly and laughed when the mer gave him a look that seemed to say ‘just shut up and enjoy it.’

As he laid in the sand with the mer basically in his lap he could feel himself starting to doze off, although he woke up when he felt his fingers being lifted off the sand and probed at by curious webbed hands.

“You better not eat my fingers.” he said sleepily and the mer chittered at him.

“I’m being serious, when I wake up I better have ten fingers or else I’m coming for you, you got that buddy.”  

Not waiting for a response Keith allowed himself to doze off and the last sounds he heard before he went to sleep were the soft and contented purrs from the mer as it happily played with his fingers.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up it was nighttime and he found that he was alone, yawning he looked around for his merman but when he couldn't see it he concluded that it had went back home.

Something he should probably be doing right about now.

Checking his phone he realized that he had seven missed calls from Shiro and he let out a tired breath.

Oh boy.

When he reached his house he tried to silently sneak in , but as soon as he passed the kitchen the lights flicked on and he groaned when he saw Shiro sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

“And just where have you been?” he asked, and Keith searched through his brain for a possible excuse.

“Oh sorry Shiro I went over to Hunk’s and we accidentally fell asleep and lost track of time, silly me!” he exclaimed and gulped when he brother got up and walked towards him.

When he took a deliberate sniff at his clothing Keith  laughed nervously, “uh...watcha doing there?” he asked and Shiro frowned.

“Why do you smell like fish?” he demanded and Keith started to sweat.

“Oh, um..Hunk’s mother was making some fish and other seafood because it was...seafood night and I volunteered to help.” he answered and mentally high-fived himself when Shiro deflated.

“Alright, just as long as you were okay, I was really worried about you especially when you didn't pick up your phone.” he explained and Keith winced.

“Sorry Shiro it won't happen again.” he replied and Shiro smiled.

“Are you hungry?” he asked and Keith shook his head. “Nah I think I’m just gonna head on up to bed.” he said before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

As the bedroom door closed he shouted goodnight to his brother and flopped onto his bed.

Before he went to sleep though he wondered if his aquatic friend had a name, because he was getting tired of calling it the merman.

Guess he’d find out tomorrow.

  
With a happy smile on his face Keith fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow and the wonders it would come with.

 


	5. Lance and his Keeth

The next day when Keith arrived at his spot instead of a bucket of fish he brought with him a pizza box. (And two fish just in case the mer didn't like pizza.) Setting it down he walked over to the water.

Stepping into the shallow water he dropped a stone into the sea and waited.

When nothing but ripples answered him he dropped another stone and waited, when again nothing happened he threw the rest of the stones in his hand into the water.

He wanted to see if his greedy little mer would react to anything other than fish.

Just as he was about to give up and consider throwing a fish in the water the mer popped up, chirping happily at Keith.

“Hi!” Keith laughed as the mer waved wildly at him and he waved back.

Immediately the mer looked at his fingers and chirped in confusion when it saw his gloves.

Swimming closer it let out a demanding chitter and Keith laughed and gave it his hand so that it could feel the material for itself.

“They're called gloves, us humans use them for our hands he explained.” and the mer chittered happily at him.

As he led the mer onto shore he presented him with the pizza box, however, when the mer saw the food it let out an excited click before promptly disappearing back into the water.

“Wait where are you going?” Keith asked, sighing he waited by the rocks for the mer to return. After about two minutes it’s head popped back above the surface and it swam over to Keith with something in its hands.

The next thing Keith knew he was being handed a clamshell, he fiddled with it for a bit before looking at the merman.

“Is this for me?” he asked while pointing to himself and the mer chirped happily and tried to push it into Keith's hands even more with a toothy grin.

Smiling Keith reached down and ruffled the mers hair, which caused the mer to purr loudly.

Stuffing the clam in his pocket he laughed when the mer puffed out its chest and clicked excitedly at his actions.

“I know, I know you're happy you found me a pretty shiny thing, thanks buddy,” he said and his mer purred.

Walking back to shore he sat on the sand and put the pizza box in his lap.

“Come here!” he beckoned

The mer pulled out of the water and dragged itself on the shore until it was close enough to where it could sniff the box.

Letting out a noise of confusion the mer looked at the box, then Keith, then back at the box.

It gave Keith a betrayed look before letting out a noise that sounded suspiciously like the word fish.

“Don't worry, this is even better than fish, and look it has tiny fishes on it!” he lifted the top and grinned when the mer’s eyes widened at the smell.

It stared at the pizza for a moment, then it looked back at Keith for an explanation.

“It’s pizza!” Keith explained.

The merman simply blinked at him.

Lifting up a piece he held it front of its face “look, buddy, these are anchovies, you like those don’t you?”

When the mer caught a whiff of the pizza it hissed at it like it was personally offended and started to shrink back.

“No buddy come on. It’s really good,” he said as he took his own slice and bit into it. The mer watched him with a look of disapproval and stubbornly refused.

“Come on dude, just try it.” he pleaded. Laying a piece of Pizza on the cardboard box, he handed it to the mer who proceeded to poke at it.

After one poke it started to repeatedly poke at the pizza until it was barely recognizable anymore and Keith laughed, it was like a knight repeatedly poking at something with his lance.

When the mer looked at Keith questionably he realized that he had said that last part out loud.

The mer purred and made one of the same noises he had made earlier, this time though it was more clearer.

“ansss…” it hissed and Keith blinked in surprise and stared at the mer.

“Are you trying to talk?” he asked.

Leaning even closer when he saw the mer look at his lips, he repeated his earlier word.

“Lance.”

“...anncce..”

Keith nodded, eyes widening “That’s it buddy, L- ance.” he pronounced.

“...Lan…” the mer said and Keith nodded excitedly.

Making the s sound to represent the ‘ce’ part Keith helped the mer put it all together.

“Ssss” the merman repeated and Keith nodded encouragingly. “Lan. Ce”

“Now put it together buddy,” Keith said and watched as the mer tested out his new words.

“Lan...sssss. Lance!”

“Yes!” Keith cheered. “That’s it you said your first word!”

The merman beamed and pointed at itself happily, suddenly the finger was being pointed at Keith. When Keith looked at it in confusion the mer let out a questioning sound.

“...Lance?” it asked.

“Oh, no! My name isn't Lance” Keith said, grinning he sat down next to the mer and it’s stabbed to death pizza.

“I’m Keith.” pointing to himself he pronounced his name. “Ka- eeth”

The mer tilted its head in confusion and tried to copy him.

“KKeee…” it ended with a chirp and the mer’s shoulders drooped in disappointment. But Keith was quick to reassure.

“No, no buddy you got it, come on let's try again, “Ka-eeth.” keeping his finger pointed at himself Keith smiled when the mer gave it one more try.

“Ka...eet...Keeth?” it said hesitantly and Keith laughed. “Close enough buddy, close enough.”

But the mer still seemed to be confused with something. “Keeth?” it asked as it pointed at him and Keith nodded with a small smile.

Pointing at itself the mer said, “Lance?” and Keith blinked in surprise.

“Do you wanted to be called Lance?” he asked, while pointing at the mer so it knew that Keith was referring to it.

“Lance!” the mer chirped happily and Keith grinned. “Well then Lance it’s nice to meet you!”

The mer trilled happily at him before it started pointing to itself saying “Lance” and then at Keith while saying “Keeth”

“I’m so proud of you!” Keith said, he hoped he didn't have tears in his eyes because that would be embarrassing.

As he praised Lance for his accomplishments a sudden thought came to him and he froze.

“Wait are you a boy or a girl? Because I’ve been calling you a merman for the longest but I’m not even sure if merpeople even have genders.” Keith said.

His only response was a happy “Keeth!” from the mer beside him and Keith sighed fondly.

Looking over at Lance and taking in his features Keith decided that mer looked more like a boy than anything else, so he would dub him with he/him pronouns.

Once the excitement wore off Lance went back to stabbing at his pizza and Keith huffed.

“Lance!” he whined and the mer instantly looked up, “You're supposed to eat it not stab it.”

“Keeth?” he asked, and Keith smiled. “Here...just taste a little.” he held it out and made sure Lance caught sight of the fish that was on it.

After sniffing at the pizza again Lance leaned closer and took a hesitant bite.

When the pasta sauce and cheese flavor flooded his senses Lance looked back at Keith in surprise and the next thing Keith knew he had an empty hand and Lance was happily eating on the rest of the pizza.

“I told you it was good!” Keith said and Lance purred in agreement.

Once they finished the pizza Lance lazily laid on the rocks and Keith sat next to him, both were trying to overcome their current food comas.

“Keeth?” Lance said, and Keith turned to look at him.

Pointing at the rock he was lying on Lance once again repeated his favorite word. “Keeth?”

“No Lance, that’s a rock,” he explained and Lance chittered.

“Roccckk.” he hissed out and Keith beamed.

Pointing at the sand Lance waited for Keith to tell him what it was called, and that’s how by the end of the day Lance knew the name of almost everything on the beach.

And a few of Keith’s favorite sayings and bands...

The most interesting part of the day, however, was when Keith had shown Lance his phone camera.

They had been lounging on the rock when suddenly Keith’s phone rang, taking it out he started talking with his brother and told him he was at Hunk’s, all the while Lance was gazing at the device with unhidden curiosity.

When Keith was done he tried to put his phone back in his pocket and jumped in surprise when it was swiftly snatched from his hand by webbed fingers.

Looking over at Lance he huffed. “Lance, buddy...I kinda need that,” he stated but the mer paid him no mind.

Poking at the phone Lance chirped in confusion when the screen didn’t light up for him like it did for Keith.

Tapping insistently at the screen Lance’s eyebrows furrowed when the thing still did absolutely nothing.

Growing frustrated with the device Lance got ready to hurl it into the sea and squawked in surprise when he was suddenly tackled off the rock he was laying on.

He immediately hissed at Keith, who was too busy trying to save his phone from its intimate death to notice. “No! Lance, you can’t throw other people’s things!” Keith scolded and Lance’s ear frills drooped.

“No?” he repeated sadly and then it was Keith’s turn to feel guilty, huffing out a long sigh he sat down next to Lance and turned his phone on.

Instantly Lance was chirping in excitement, the scolding from Keith a few seconds ago already forgotten.

“This is called a phone,” Keith explained. “Phoone” Lance repeated and Keith smirked with pride. Lance had gotten much quicker at learning how to pronounce words, but of course, that was expected with Keith being his teacher and all.

As they looked through the phone Keith tapped on the camera and showed it to Lance, who then proceeded to completely lose his shit.

Puffing out his chest Lance hissed at the other merman that was staring back at him, who was this? What were they doing here? Were they trying to take away his Keith? Baring his sharp teeth at the reflection Lance readied himself to attack and growled when he saw the other mer do the same thing.

“Woah, Wait a second Lance!” Keith panicked “Hey buddy calm down, it’s just a reflection.” he reassured.

Hearing Keith’s voice made Lance settled down...slightly. Putting down the camera for a minute Keith made Lance look at him.

“Alright.” Keith began, as he slowly picked his phone back up, “Watch me, Lance, alright, just watch me.” he cooed. Picking up the phone Keith smiled at the camera and took a picture, then he showed it to Lance.

“Keeth?” Lance asked in confusion. How was his Keeth stuck in the small box when he was sitting right next to him?

“Look Lance that’s me, Keith,” he said as he pointed to himself and then at the picture. Lance chittered disapprovingly and tried to slap the phone out of Keith’s hands.

Huffing Keith wondered how he could get Lance to understand that what he was seeing was a reflection.

Turning the camera back towards himself Keith maneuvered it so that he and Lance were both in the picture, immediately Lance started to growl softly when he caught sight of his reflection but Keith shushed him until he quieted down with one last irritated trilling sound.

Then he snapped the picture.

“Lance.” Keith said as he pointed at the picture, then he pointed at the merman “Lance.” he repeated and the merman blinked in surprise.

Giving Keith a hesitant smile Lance reached out a finger to touch the screen again and an excited chitter started back up “Lance an Keeth?” he asked cautiously and when Keith nodded Lance let out a loud chirp before snatching the phone out of Keith’s hands again.

Laughing Keith swiped out of his gallery and put the main camera back on so Lance could stare at himself.

Now that Lance knew the person he was looking at was himself and not a rival mer he couldn't seem to put the phone down.

From his spot beside him Keith huffed, of course, he would become friends with a vain merman. He was sure that if Lance had been human he’d be one of those ‘I need my skin care products or I’ll die’ types.

Lance, on the other hand, was enjoying himself immensely, chittering away as he examined every part of his face from top to bottom.

Turning towards his Keeth he smiled and chirped happily at him. His human was the best thing that could ever happen to him. First, he brought him fish, then he brought him the Peetza, and now a phone!

Humans were the best!

Once Lance grew tired of looking at himself he dragged himself over to Keith and settled his upper body on his human’s walking sticks. (He had forgotten what Keeth had called them.)

As he was dozing off a soft click caught his attention and he looked up to see Keith pointing his phone at him. “Sorry Lance, you just looked too cute. I couldn't resist.” Keith said as he giggled, and the merman purred in reply.

And that’s how they spent the rest of their day, a boy and his merman resting in the sand, happily caught up in each other’s company without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright._ Keith thought to himself. _Today was the day._

He was finally going to swim with Lance today.

Decked out in his scuba gear Keith walked over to their spot and was surprised to see Lance already out of the water waiting for him.

When he got closer Lance perked up and smiled. “Hi Keeth, Keeth Hi!” he chirped as he waved. Although when Keith was standing right in front him Lance let out an angry trill.

Looking at the material covering his human’s walking sticks Lance huffed.

“What’s wrong Lance?” Keith asked and Lance chirped disapprovingly at him.

“Keeth...No...swim.” Lance stated and Keith frowned in confusion.

After nearly a week of visiting each other Lance had gotten down the basics of yes and no, and he could also say some phrases but mostly he just spoke in broken English.

As his Keeth frowned at him Lance continued to trill unhappily at him.

He remembered when Keeth had first worn that suit, Lance had taken him underwater to play except Keeth couldn't play with him because he didn't have gills.

Why was his Keeth trying to get back in the water when he had no gills?

“No gills, Keeth no swim,” Lance said and Keith huffed out a surprised laugh.

“No it’s okay Lance I have air in this oxygen tank, so I don't need gills,” he explained as he pointed at the oxygen tank behind him.

“Ox-ee-gen?” Lance questioned, what the heck was oxygen? He was talking about gills, not this oxygen thing that his human was blabbing about.

“Oxygen is the same things as gills for us humans.” Keith patiently explained and after a little bit, Lance seemed to finally grasp the concept.

“Ox-ee-gen is Keeth’s gills?”  he asked making Keith smile. “Yes Lance, oxygen is Keith’s gills,” he repeated and Lance chirped excitedly at him.

“Keeth swim with Lance now!” Lance demanded and Keith smiled at his enthusiasm. “Wait a second Lance I have to put everything on first,” he said as put on the rest of his scuba gear.

When Shiro had seen him taking his gear with him there had been no questions asked, it was fairly common for one of them to go randomly scuba diving when they were bored. So his brother didn't suspect a thing.

Wading into the shallow water Keith glanced down at the drop-off. The water was way darker down there and he huffed out a nervous breath.

“You ready Lance?” he asked, and Lance chirped at him before replying, “Yes Keeth, Lance is ready!”

After checking his scuba tank one more time Keith let out a nervous breath and dived in.

Once in the water Lance zoomed in front of him and swam in lazy circles before coming back to see how Keith was doing.

“Keeth? Air?” he asked, it came out garbled but Keith could still understand him.

Giving the mer the universal ok symbol they continued to swim around, Keith marveling at the pretty coral and fishes swimming around, while Lance just watched his human with a happy smile.

As Keith was looking at a school of fish he turned towards Lance when he heard the other let out a sharp calling sound.

He was just about to ask Lance what was wrong when another body passed by him.

Turning around Keith’s mouth dropped open in awe when he saw a white-haired mermaid inches away from him.

She was beautiful, and as her hair flowed behind her majestically she regarded Keith with curious eyes.

Chirping she poked at his wetsuit before turning back towards Lance and trilling at him.

Swimming closer to them Lance chittered happily at her and hugged Keith close to him.

When she looked back at him Keith was slightly confused and kind of worried when she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

As she assessed him he also took the time to look at her. She had a pinkish reddish tail and the scales traveled up from her tail and up to her chest, which Keith noted were not covered with seashells like in the little mermaid.

Instead of shells, the scales seemed to be the only thing covering her modesty and Keith blushed in embarrassment.

When Lance whined and nudged his shoulder for his attention again Keith smiled at him.

Grabbing his human Lance dragged him away from his pod sister and went to go show him some of the other corals and reefs.

However, just as he was about to reach a particular set of coral another mer appeared from behind a patch of seaweed and intercepted Keith’s path.

This one had white hair like the other mermaid from before but its skin had a purplish tint to it and it was male.

He smiled flirtatiously at Keith, opened his mouth, and started singing to him. Instantly Keith felt entranced. The only thing he had eyes for at the moment was the merman in front of him, he was just so...pretty...

As he swam closer he was suddenly pulled back by an irritated Lance.

Once Keith was safely behind him Lance chittered angrily at the other merman who immediately stopped singing and smirked.

Letting out an amused trill the white-haired mer looked from Keith to Lance then back at Lance.

With one last chirp of amusement he began swimming back towards the seaweed, but just before he left he turned and gave Keith a wink, to Lance’s utter disdain, then disappeared from their sight.

Letting out an irritated chitter Lance crossed his arms, something he had seen his human do, and sulked.

Sensing that Lance was mad Keith swam towards him then pointed up at the surface. Uncrossing his arms Lance swam Keith up to the surface, before going back to sulking at him.

Rolling his eyes fondly Keith started to swim back to shore, knowing without a doubt that Lance would follow after him.

Once they made it back to their normal spot Keith took off his oxygen mask and looked at Lance who flopped into the sand with a small huff.

“What’s wrong buddy?” he asked, and when Lance’s eyes narrowed at him Keith was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Keeth likes other more than Lance.” he hissed and stubbornly refused to even look at him.

Letting out a patient breath Keith walked over to Lance and sat down in front of him.

Sniffing in disdain Lance refused to meet Keith’s eyes.

“Come on Lance look at me.” Keith said, and when Lance still refused Keith tried again “Please Lance just look at me!” Still, he continued to stubbornly ignore him.

Suddenly an idea popped into Keith’s head and he smirked. Putting his face in his hands he pretended to start crying and Lance’s response was almost instant.

“No! Keeth no cry! Keeth No!” Lance said as he tried to remove Keith’s hands and get a look at his face. When he was finally able to pry Keith’s hands off his face he blinked in surprise when Keith laughed and smiled at him.

“Keeth!” he screeched angrily when he realized he had been tricked.

“I’m sorry Lance!” Keith laughed “but you wouldn't look at me so I had to resort to drastic measures.” Lance simply huffed in response.

“Lance please look at me.” Keith pleaded, and Lance hesitantly met his eyes.

Smiling Keith gently grabbed Lance’s face and brought him in closer. When he was sure that he had Lance’s full attention he started talking, “I only have eyes for one merman buddy and that’s you. Lance and Keith forever, don't forget that all right.”

Chirping happily Lance lunged forwards and hugged him. "Lance an Keeth” he repeated cheerfully, and Keith hugged him back while murmuring words of agreement.

After their little heart to heart moment, Keith and Lance watched the waves roll in and took in the beautiful scenery around them a while.

The waves were steadily rolling in and crashing gently against Lance’s tail, and the sun had just begun to set.

Casting its golden rays down upon the clouds turning them bright red in its wake.

Then suddenly there was a nearby splash and both boys looked towards the source, only to see the female mermaid from earlier poking her head out of the water.

Swimming closer to them she chittered disapprovingly at Lance who let out a defiant chirp in response.

Chirping impatiently at his antics she pointed at Lance before pointing at the water, eyes narrowed into slits.

Rolling his eyes at her, another move he learned from Keith, Lance turned towards his human.

“Lance must go home now,” he stated, and behind him, the mermaid’s eyes widened when she heard him using human words.

When her eyes drifted from Lance and unto Keith, he gulped when she glared at him.

“Bye Keeth’” Lance chirped, oblivious to the tension in the air, smiling he waved and Keith nervously waved back.

Slipping into the water Lance swam over to the other mer and clicked at her. Grabbing his arm she gave one last dirty look at Keith and with a flick of her tail, she and Lance disappeared under the water.

Staring at the place where Lance had just been a few seconds ago Keith was left speechless on the shore, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

 


	7. Allura come with?

Keith woke up to the sound of his phone ringing by his bed. Yawning he blindly reached out for it, fumbling around his dresser he made a small happy noise when he finally found it.

“...Hello?..” he muttered, there was a loud noise in the background before Hunk’s excited voice came through.

_“Dude! The movie theater close to us is showing that new Voltron movie that you were talking about and we wanted to know if you were coming with us to see it.”_

Raking a hand through his messed up hair Keith sighed before lying back in his bed, “Uh, probably not, sorry Hunk I kinda have plans..”

There was a rustle that sounded like two people were fighting for the phone then Pidge’s voice replaced Hunk’s.

 _“Are you serious right now? Keith, what the heck have you been doing these past few days? This is the third time you’ve blown us off, what gives?”_ They demanded, and Keith groaned.

 _“Calm down and let him explain himself.”_  he heard Hunk mutter and Pidge grumbled something that he didn’t quite catch before Hunk was once again on the line.

_“You’re on speaker dude, now tell us what’s been going on with you we’re getting worried man.”_

“It’s nothing you guys, really! I’m fine I just can’t make it to the movies I have plans.”

 _“Bullshit!”_ Pidge snapped, _“You’ve had plans every single day since last week, are you avoiding us?”_ They asked and Keith shook his head no before realizing that they couldn't see him.

“No, I’m not avoiding you, things have just kept coming up.”

 _“Well then maybe we could just come with you.”_ Hunk proposed and Keith immediately panicked.

“No!” he shouted, then winced when he realized how bad that probably sounded from his friend’s points of view.

 _“No?”_ Pidge hissed, _“What do you mean no? Where the hell are you going, Keith? We always do everything together what the hell man!”_

 _“Yeah, Keith what gives?”_ Hunk asked, making Keith wince slightly when he realized Hunk was talking in his ‘I’m lowkey disappointed in you’ voice.

“Guys, I’m sorry I’ll tell you when I get everything sorted out okay, sorry I gotta go..” He sighed.

 _“...Whatever.”_ Pidge grumbled.

 _“Alright...Keith...see you later, I guess.”_ Hunk said before abruptly hanging up.

Throwing his phone on his bed Keith covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration.

First Lance gets fucking dragged into the sea by his girlfriend or something, and now his friends are pissed at him too.

Great.

Just Great.

Covering his face with his pillow Keith screamed out his frustrations, only stopping when there was a concerned knock on his bedroom door.

“Um, Keith..are you alright in there?” Shiro asked.

“I’m fine.” He yelled. “Go away please.”

Still standing outside the door Shiro debated with himself on whether he should risk going in or not, deciding against it he decided to take the safest option and went back downstairs.

Teenagers were honestly so confusing sometimes.

* * *

 

That same day when Keith went back to his spot he froze when he not only saw Lance waiting for him but also the mermaid from yesterday.

Regarding Keith, with unimpressed eyes, she chirped at Lance who trilled unhappily at her.

“Keeth you are here!” Lance said excitedly and Keith ignored the mermaid for the time being and focused on Lance.

“Yeah, I’m back buddy...Who's your friend?” he asked while pointing at the mermaid who was looking at them oddly again.

Seeing where he was pointing Lance instantly brightened, chirping at the mermaid Lance swam over to her and made her follow him until she was right in front of Keith.

“Lance’s sister!” Lance chirped happily and Keith felt an immense amount of relief for a second before it was immediately overtaken by apprehension.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he replied, hoping that his smile didn’t look fake. “So, What is she doing here exactly.” He asked and Lance once again smiled at him.

“She wants to talk like Lance!” he exclaimed and Keith groaned.

“Lance, I can’t become the designated mermaid teacher!” Keith whined. But Lance paid him no mind. “Keeth must do it!” he insisted and Keith scoffed.

“Why?”

“Keeth likes making Lance happy, Lance will be very happy if Keeth does it” he stated, making Keith groan but at the same time puff up in pride.

That was the longest sentence Lance had said so far, He was so proud!

“Fine.” Keith huffed, and Lance chirped with excitement and relayed the message back to his sister who chirped a demand at her brother.

Turning back towards Keith with a smile he repeated what his sister told him. “Sister wants name like Lance!”

“Of course she does,” Keith muttered, before sitting down in the sand and pulling out his phone.

They had gone through 70 girls names already but the mermaid was still not satisfied, and Keith was starting to get impatient.

“Lance tell your sister to pick a name already!” He huffed and Lance chirped at his sister who hissed in response. Huffing she crossed her arms, something she saw her brother do yesterday and pouted.

Just then a boat passed through catching the mer’s and Keith’s attention, ducking underwater until only their heads were showing Lance and his sister both regarded the boat with curious eyes.

On the boat, there was an advertisement for a Fiber Cement Company named Allura and Lance’s sister chirped excitedly while pointing at the add.

“Allura?” Keith questioned, and the mermaid chirped with satisfaction. “Are you serious right now?” Keith muttered. “I literally just went through seventy names for you and then you go and pick the first name you see on a boat!” Keith complained.

The mermaid, now dubbed Allura smirked at him, and he glared at her he had a feeling she picked it just to spite him.

Beside him Lance trilled happily for his sister, she had a name now!

“Alright, let’s teach you how to say it” Keith grumbled. As he got ready to sound out the word he was interrupted by the mermaid who simply chirped at him and said.

“All-or-a.”

Keith’s eyes widened immediately, “Wha...How did you...what the fuck!”

She smirked at him.

“Lance helped sister with words yesterday!” Lance piped up and Keith facepalmed.

Of course he did.

“Alright, well she’s still pronouncing it wrong,” Keith stated, grinning when Allura glared at him.

“Now repeat after me, this includes you to Lance,” Keith said, and both mers gave Keith all of their attention.

“U...lor..a” Keith said and waited patiently for both mer’s to get it. Surprisingly it was Allura who pronounced it the right way first, but Lance was quick to follow.

For the rest of the day Keith taught Allura everything he had taught Lance, thankfully she was a fast and determined learner and by the end of the day, she could form basic sentences.

After the long day, Lance grew tired and dozed off in his sister’s lap, who decided that now since her brother wouldn’t interfere it was the perfect time to talk to the human.

Chirping in Keith’s direction she waited for him to look at her before she started speaking.

“Lance like Keith.” she began, “But Allura does not,” she stated and Keith nodded slightly, he had kinda already figured that out.

“Allura does not...does not?...” as she struggled to find the right word Keith decided to take pity on her.

“Trust me” he helpfully supplied and she tilted her head at him.

“Trust?” she questioned, and Keith began to explain.

“Trust is like when you believe that someone would never do anything to hurt you, that they have your best interest at heart,” he stated, making Allura trill unhappily.

“Yes Allura does not trust Keith,” she stated.

“May I ask why?” Keith said, and since Allura knew the meaning of the word why now, she was quick to give him his explanation.

“Keith is human, Lance is not.” she began, and Keith glared at her. He had a feeling he knew the direction in which this conversation was heading.

“Lance water, Keith Land. Keith is trying to take Lance from Allura,” she stated and Keith blinked in surprise.

She thought he was trying to take her brother away from her?

Immediately Keith’s glare disappeared.

“No, Allura that’s not it I would never-” he began but Allura cut him off.

“Lance always swim to Keith, Allura alone.” she sniffled and Keith immediately felt guilty when a small tear slid down her cheek.

Wiping her cheeks she ran a hand through her brother's hair and refused to look at Keith anymore.

“Allura,” Keith said softly, and she side eyed him.

“You can always just come with Lance when he visits..” he offered, because he wasn't a jerk thank you very much, she turned towards him and gave a hesitant smile.

“Allura come with?” she asked hopefully, and Keith grinned. “Yeah, Allura come with.” he repeated.

Chirping happily she hugged her brother closer and cooed.

As Keith watched them he laughed softly when a thought crossed his mind.

_Was he the mermaid whisperer now?_

Looking at Lance and Allura he came to the conclusion that yeah, he definitely was.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a filler chapter for you guys since I am still thinking of a way for Pidge and Hunk to meet these cuties.

When Keith came around the next day he smiled when Lance popped out the water and yelled out an excited “Keeth!”

Every time he came by Lance had the tendency to act like he hadn't seen him in years, it was kind of endearing but Keith would never admit that out loud.

Behind him Allura chirped out a small greeting, still not used to Keith yet she hovered close to her brother.

“Guess what I brought again?” he said before pulling a Pizza box out of his bag.

“Peetza!” Lance shrieked out happily, grabbing his sister he practically dragged her out of the water in his haste to get to Keith.

“Peetza Lura, look!” He chittered excitedly, looking a bit dubious Allura took a small sniff of the box and wrinkled her nose at the smell.

“Allura not like.” She stated.

“It’s really good Allura, I promise,” Keith said.

She stared at him for second before looking at her brother for confirmation.

“Peetza is good Lura.” He immediately replied and Keith had to gently slap his hands away when he tried to pry the box open.

“No Lance lets let Allura try some first.” He said when Lance started to pout.

Instantly his frown vanished and he turned towards his sister, face set with determination.

“Allura try peetza now,” he demanded and his sister chittered unhappily at him for bossing her around.

When Lance still wouldn't stop bothering her to try the disgusting smelling ‘peetza' she huffed and yanked open the box.

Looking inside she frowned at the weird looking food. This looked nothing like fish. There was no way she was eating this.

Huffing she turned her nose up at it and looked away.

“Lance an Keith eat it, not Allura.” she stubbornly said, and her brother growled in frustration.

“Allura eat peetza now!” Lance shrieked angrily, hissing in response she still refused. “Allura will not!” she insisted.

Behind them Keith struggled to contain his laughter, these two were even worse than him and Shiro.”

Deciding to take matters into his own hands Lance grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box and pulled on his sister’s hair.

When she opened her mouth to chirp angrily at him he stuffed it in, and Allura’s jaws snapped shut in surprise.

Glaring at her brother who was smirking triumphantly at her, she began to slowly chew on the pizza, eyes widening in surprise at the delicious flavor.

Meanwhile, Lance was trying to get a hysterical Keith under control so he could get his pizza.

“Keeth! Stop! Allura eats peetza Lance have one now...Keeth! Give Lance his peetza!”

Letting out one last giggle Keith picked up a slice and handed it to Lance who bit into it like a man starved.

Subtly he pushed the box closer to Allura and smirked when he saw her take a piece when she thought no one was paying attention.

When she caught him looking she huffed, “Allura likes peetza now.” she grumbled, before biting into her slice and chirping happily.

Grabbing his own slice Keith ate it and left the rest for the greedy mers.

When there was only one slice left Keith had to step in before both siblings killed each other.

“No lura this one is Lance’s” Lance growled and Allura hissed angrily and pulled on his ear frills.

“No! Allura is bigger than Lance give Allura the peetza!”

When the claws came out Keith quickly intervened.

“Look you guys, you can split it in half,” Keith explained, as he tore the pizza into two equal pieces, looking up he laughed at the faces the mers were making at him.

Lance was looking at him as if he was some kind of god, while Allura stared at him with something akin to awe.

“Keeth made one Peetza into two Peetza’s” Lance gasped.

“Teach me!” Allura demanded.

Both mers invaded Keith’s space chirping excitedly and demanding to know how he did it, leaving Keith confused and slightly overwhelmed.

“Wait guys! Hold on.” he tried but they were too excited to listen.

“All I did was tear the pizza in half!” he shrieked.

Snatching the slices from his hands Lance and Allura examined their pizza, cooing and chirping in wonder when they put both their slices together and made the pizza whole again.

“Lura look, peetza is big again!” Lance squeaked, then gasped in horror when she took her slice back and popped it in her mouth.

“Allura!” he snapped, but his sister ignored him and tried to catch the cheese that was dripping from her mouth.

“Peetza is good!” she chirped happily, and since his sister was happy Lance was willing to forgive her, just this once, for ruining the magic peetza.

Grumbling under his breath Lance ate his pizza, chirping sadly with each bite.

The peetza was no longer magical anymore...

Behind him, Keith once again burst out laughing until his stomach started hurting.

These two would surely end up being the death of him.


	9. Chapter 9

For some reason, Keith felt like he was being watched.

Walking down the normal path he usually took to get to Lance and Allura he looked over his shoulder for the thousandth time today, only to see nothing.

“Calm down Keith you're just being paranoid,” he grumbled to himself and continued walking.

However, when he got close to the water’s edge he froze when he heard a familiar voice hissing out a command.

“Get down or he’ll notice us!”

Swiftly turning around his eyes widened when he saw Hunk in the process of trying to hide behind a bush.

“Uh….too late.” Hunk peeped out when Keith made direct eye contact with him.

“Hunk? Pidge? What are you guys doing out here?” he asked while trying not to panic.

Brushing the dirt off their pants Pidge stalked over to him eyes narrowed.“Um no, I think the correct question is what are you doing out here?” they hissed.

“Yeah man, we’ve been following you since you left your house, why are you even walking this far out? Is this where you’ve been going these past few weeks?” Hunk huffed out.

“Where are you even going?” Pidge asked, “Are you still looking for mythical creatures!”

“No...I was just swimming…” Keith weakly answered and Pidge scoffed.

“You hate swimming!” they snapped. “Last week you told me you hated swimming in the ocean cause the salt makes your hair frizzy.”

“Why are you lying to us!” they hissed.

“Keith cmon please don't lie to us man, whatever you're doing we can help you…” Hunk said, but then he eyes widened and he gasped.

“Keith are you doing drugs!” he wailed.

Immediately Pidge narrowed their eyes and frowned. “He better not be,” they growled and Keith rolled his eyes.

“No you guys I’m not doing drugs.”

“Then what the hell are you doing huh? Because you’ve been avoiding the question, don't think I haven't noticed”  
Pidge snapped and Keith groaned at their insistence on pressing the matter.

“I was trying to find a right time to tell you guys but it never came up!” he insisted but Pidge was having none of it.

“Tell us what?” they bellowed.

Behind them Hunk blinked in confusion when he saw some movement behind Keith’s shoulder, stepping forwards he squinted and tried to get a better look.

“Hey, what is tha-”

But before he could finish his question Pidge did the worse thing they could ever do at that moment.

Growing frustrated with Keith’s lies they balled up their fist and angrily punched Keith on the shoulder.

And all hell broke loose.

Rubbing his shoulder Keith opened his mouth to snap out a retort when suddenly an angry screech cut him off, and the sound of something jumping out the water made them all turn and look.

Eyes widening in horror at the sight in front of them Pidge and Hunk both screamed in terror when Lance dragged himself out of the water shrieking angrily at them, Pidge to be exact.

“Holy fucking shit! Keith get away from it!” Pidge screamed while yanking Keith away from the creature, which only seemed to make it angrier, and they all screamed when they went tumbling to the ground from the force.

“Oh my god what is that thing?” Hunk shrieked, as Lance steadily approached.

Once he was close enough Lance growled at Hunk and Pidge, teeth bared and ear frills moving wildly.

Behind him, Allura chirped hesitantly, not really wanting to hurt anyone but ready to intervene if one of the land walkers tried to hurt her brother.

Popping out his claws Lance got ready to swipe at them for hurting his Keeth, but before he could even try Keith’s panicked voice made everyone freeze.

“No! Stop everyone stop! Lance, it’s okay...It’s okay buddy, Keith is just fine, put your claws away.”

“Allura don't think I can't see you, stay right where you are,” he ordered when he saw the mermaid trying to come help Lance.

Ignoring him completely Lance trilled angrily at him to get out the way, huffing impatiently when Keith grabbed ahold of his wrist to prevent him from doing anything drastic.

“Lance stop...please, these are my friends they would never intentionally hurt me.” he cooed, and Lance slowly calmed down, but not before giving Pidge a threatening chirp.

“What the fuck-” Pidge started.

“Is that!” Hunk finished, while trying to calm his breathing, he was pretty sure he was going to pass out, the feeling only intensified when he caught sight of a white-haired woman looking at him from in the water.

“And who the hell is she?”

“Keith, what the hell man what the fuck is that thing?” Pidge asked, they were both working themselves into hysterics and Keith sighed.

“First off Lance is not a thing, and neither is Allura,” he stated and Pidge’s eyes narrowed.

“Lance and Allura?...You named them!” they shrieked, wincing at the volume he sheepishly nodded.

“Dude.” Hunk breathed, and Pidge simply nodded in agreement.

Standing shakily to their feet they both jumped when Lance growled at them.

“Stop that!” Keith scolded, making Lance huff in disdain.

“Orange one hurt Keeth.” he hissed, and once again Pidge and Hunk made noises of disbelief.

“It can talk!” Pidge shrieked.

“Once again he’s not an it either,” Keith growled, and Pidge laughed nervously. “Oh, yeah sorry…”

Chirping from her spot Allura dragged herself out the water and made her way over to her brother.

“Allura meets humans.” She chittered, as she determinedly dragged herself closer and closer.

“Holy shit.” he heard his friends mutter, and Keith smiled nervously.

“Um...Allura and Lance meet Pidge and Hunk,” he said while pointing at each person when he said their names.

For a moment no one said anything, then Allura broke the silence and chirped happily. “Hi!” she trilled and Pidge and Hunk blinked in surprise.

“Um...Hi?” Hunk said and Allura beamed at him. Unlike Lance, she had no reason to dislike Keith’s land friends.

Even if they did have very ugly ears...

Lance, on the other hand, was eyeing Pidge with blatant disdain and it was making them a little uncomfortable.

“Hey call your guard dog off...please, he’s making me nervous,” Pidge said, and Keith laughed softly.

“Lance, Pidge is really sorry for hitting me, they only did it cause they were frustrated and worried about me.” He explained.

Trilling unhappily Lance looked at Keith for a moment before staring back at Pidge.

“Is orange sorry for hitting Lance’s Keeth?” he demanded, and Pidge tried to hide an amused smirk.

Lance’s Keith huh? They were so going to tease Keith about this later on.

“Um yes. I am very sorry for hitting...Lance’s Keith.” they said and Lance chirped in satisfaction.

He was always quick to forgive.

“Lance forgives orange!” he chirped and Pidge hesitantly smiled.

“Wow Keith, I can't believe you found two mythical creatures and didn't even tell us!” Hunk grumbled.

“I didn't know how?” he exclaimed and his friends both glared at him.

“Oh, I don't know maybe if you would have actually taken the time to talk to us these past few days you would have found a way.” Pidge huffed and Allura chittered soothingly at them, making them smile slightly.

She liked this Pidge character.

“So, can we touch them?” Hunk asked, and Keith shrugged. “You have to ask them not me?”

Turning towards Lance Hunk nervously smiled, “Hey buddy..” he said and at the familiar word Lance chirped happily at him.

“Am I allowed to get close to you?” he asked.

“Hunk wants to play with Lance?” he chittered and Hunk nodded.

“Sure I’ll play with you, what do you want to do?”

“Phone!” he chirped happily, making Keith groan.

“Please do not give him your phone Hunk, just trust me on this one,” he muttered, and Lance pouted.

Huffing out a disbelieving laugh Hunk sat down on the sand and stared in awe at Lance who stared right back.

Meanwhile, Allura was cooing happily over Pidge whose mind was running rampant with unanswered questions.

“This is so cool” they breathed, looking back at Keith they frowned. “For the record, I’m pissed at you for not telling us mermaids were real sooner.”

“I second that!” Hunk said while trying to figure out what to do about the merman who had decided to snuggle close to him.

Watching his friends with a relieved smile Keith laughed, “Sorry you guys I was going to tell you sooner or later.”

“Her hair is so pretty,” Pidge mumbled, and Allura rumbled with content when the human combed her hand through the long white strands.

“Oooh, I wonder if she’ll let me braid it!” Hunk squeaked out.

Walking over to Allura Keith squatted in front of her, “ Hey Allura my friend Hunk wants to know if he can braid your hair?”

“Braid hair?” Allura repeated in confusion.

Taking out his phone he pulled up images of different braided hairstyles and Allura chirped in excitement.

“Allura wants, Allura wants!” she chanted and Hunk laughed excitedly.

Moving Lance slightly to the other side of his lap he made room for Allura and started to braid her hair expertly, beside him Lance watched with rapt attention.

Once he was done he showed the mermaid her braid and she trilled happily.

“Allura is pretty now!” she said, and Pidge was quick to correct her, “You were still pretty before!” and they received a happy chirp in response.

When Lance saw his sister’s braid he immediately wanted something done to his hair too.

“Do Lance! Do Lance now!” he demanded, and behind them, Keith laughed nervously.

“Um, Lance buddy you don't exactly have enough-” he started but Hunk cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Don't Keith, you’ll hurt the little guy's feelings.”

Huffing Keith crossed his arms, “Well how are you supposed to do his hair? I just don't want him to get his hopes up.”

“Keith my man, you forget who you're talking to, I can braid almost anything.” Hunk boasted proudly.

Looking at the excited merman in front of him Hunk stared at his short strands of hair for a minute before getting to work.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration he made a tiny braid at the top of Lance’s head, once he was done he took a rubber band off his wrist and tied it together.

Truthfully it looked sort of pitiful since Lance’s hair was so short, he honestly looked like Alfalfa's long-lost cousin, but when Hunk pulled out his phone and let the mer look at himself in the phone camera, Lance fell in love.

“Keeth look, Lance, has braids!” he chirped, making Keith smile.

“You look... great buddy!”

As they all sat down and fawned over the mers Hunk asked the question that everyone had been trying to avoid.

“....So what are you going to do when you have to go back to school?”

Groaning Keith put his head in his hands.

“I don't know!” he grumbled. “I haven't really been thinking that far ahead.”

Beside him Lance played around with his alfalfa braid, oblivious to the dilemma that Keith was trying to figure out how to solve.

“Maybe you could tell Shio…”Pidge suggested.

“No!” he snapped, and that got everyone’s attention.

Snatching Lance up and hugging him close to his body Keith tried to control his panicked breathing while Lance chittered in confusion.

“Keeth?” he asked, but Keith was to upset to answer.

“Pidge, Shiro hunts fish for sport.” he grits out, “Do you have any idea what he would possibly do if he found out about Lance or Allura! They could end up on a dissection table...or even worse!” he hissed.

“Keith...I was just-” they stammered but he cut them off.

“Telling Shiro is out of the question, and that’s finale.”

Quickly looking away from Keith’s glare Pidge went back to silently playing with Allura’s hair.

“.. Sorry” they muttered, “I was just trying to help.”

Looking up from rubbing Lance’s tail Hunk gave Keith a disapproving glare, and motioned towards Pidge before crossing his arms.

Sighing at his look and feeling a bit guilty for snapping at them, Keith loosened his grip on Lance, who once again uttered out another confused “Keeth?”

Running his hands through Lance’s hair he turned towards his friend and apologized.

“I’m sorry Pidge, I just really don't want any of them to get hurt, these two really mean a lot to me, sorry I took it out on you.”

Huffing they rolled their eyes and a small smile appeared on their face, “Don't worry it’s nothing, I get where you're coming from, and I totally agree.”

Sighing in relief Keith laid back against the rock, laying his chin on top of Lance’s head he regarded his friends with a happy smile.

“Well whatever you decide to do, just know that we're going to be right there with you.” Hunk stated and Pidge nodded in agreement.

Standing up Pidge dramatically declared in all seriousness, “Yeah, if someone wants to hurt these guys they’re going to have to go through us first.” before promptly squealing when Allura pulled them right back down again so they could resume petting her hair.

“Hey! We can be the Merpeople and aquatic life protection squad!” Hunk suggested and all three of them cheered in agreement.

“M.A.A.L.P.S.!” They all screamed excitedly, leaving the mers around them absolutely confused.

After a while, it was time for them to go home.

Giving them almost a thousand hugs Lance and Allura finally allowed the humans to leave, but not before making them all promise to visit them the next day.

“Bye guys!” Both mers chirped out while waving wildly at the human’s retreating figures.

And after turning back around and waving back at the happy mers who were swimming playfully in the water with each other the trio headed home.

Each having a little more pep in their step and huge smiles to match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry if this seemed rushed but I just really wanted to get this chapter out of the way! I didn't really know how to make Pidge and Hunk react but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway!


	10. Chapter 10

Keith stood in front of a smirking Pidge and Hunk with an exasperated look on his face.

“Why do you two have wheelbarrows?” he groaned.

“Why do you think we have wheelbarrows, Keith?” Hunk deadpanned, and Keith groaned once more.

“We are not putting Lance and Allura in those.” He hissed, making his friends cross their arms.

“Oh, cmon Keith they probably haven't even seen anything beach related other than that one spot that they’re always visiting you at!” Pidge insisted.

“That’s because if I took them any further they could be seen by other people...or they could dry out!”

“Um, hate to break it to you Keith but you're on No Man's Land, no one comes to this side of the beach ever” Hunk stated and Keith blanched.

“Wait what?” he said as he looked around the path they were walking on, eyes widening when he realized they were indeed right.

Shit.

He hadn't even noticed, he was to caught up in visiting Lance and Allura that he didn't even realize he was walking around in No Man’s Land.

No Man’s Land got its name because the rocks in the water were too sharp and jagged for surfers or boats to come through.

No one really came over here except Shiro since and he quotes “The fewer people there are the more fish there are for me!”

His spot happened to thankfully not have sharp rocks, but deeper in the water there were jagged rocks that reached the surface and that turned many people away from these parts of the beach.

Hence the name.

“And plus as long we have water in the wheelbarrows they should be just fine,” Pidge said, frowning when Keith still was not having it.

“There is no way we are doing this and that’s finale.”   


* * *

 

“This is such a bad idea,” Keith grunted as he stood in front of two happily chirping mers and two smug humans.

“Lance an Lura go riding!” Lance chittered happily at him and Keith gave him a small smile.

Meanwhile, Pidge was examining Lance’s gills, eyes squinted in interest.

“Lance can you take a deep breath for me?” they asked, taking a deep breath themself so that the mer could copy.

Following their orders, Lance sucked in a breath full of air before letting it out with an excited chirp.

Pidge hummed to themself, “Interesting.” they mumbled before making Allura do the same thing.

After Allura successfully completed the task Pidge hummed again before turning towards Keith.

“Well, it’s safe to safe that our fishy friends apparently have lungs.”

“And how did you figure that out.” Keith huffed, still miffed about the fact that no one was listening to him.

“Well first off they wouldn't have been able to spend as much time on land with you if they didn't, otherwise their gills would have closed up and they’d resemble a flopping fish trying to get back to the water,” Pidge explained making Keith and Hunk cringe at the mental image.

“Secondly.” they continued, “ They’re able to breathe in large quantities of air without any trouble, and what do you need in order to do that?” they questioned.

“Lungs,” Keith muttered, arms still crossed.

“So then there’s nothing stopping us from letting them in the wheelbarrows then.” Hunk smugly added in, and beside him Keith facepalmed.

“Guys I’m telling you this is not going to work!”

“Nonsense man.” Hunk said as he made his way over to Lance. “Now help me pick Lance up.”

With Pidge holding the wheelbarrow steady Keith and Hunk lifted the excited and wiggling merman up and into the wheelbarrow.

Some of the water inside sloshed over the sides when Lance was put in but otherwise, it was fine.

Looking around Lance clapped in delight. “Keeth push Lance please.” he chirped at Pidge and they smiled.

“You gotta wait for him to put Allura in the other one first.”

Rolling the mer over to a nearby rock Pidge let the wheelbarrow rest against it before turning back towards Lance and bending down so that they were at the same level.

“Okay, buddy I need you to be really still for me, while I go hold the other wheelbarrow so Allura can get settled in, alright?”

Nodding his agreement Lance sat perfectly still and waited for his sister to be loaded onto her wheelbarrow.

Once everyone was settled in and ready to go he chirped happily when his Keeth came behind him and started to push him.

Craning his head left and right Lance tried to get a good look at everything around him

“Keeth look!” he exclaimed as they passed a tall green seaweed-like structure.

“Yeah, cool right? That’s called a palm tree.” Keith said as he carefully pushed the mer around the area.

Meanwhile, Allura was chirping in wonder as she, Pidge and Hunk explored a nearby cave, Keith, and Lance not far behind them.

“Do you like it?” Pidge asked Allura while motioning towards the wheelbarrow Hunk was pushing her in, and she chittered happily.

“Yes, Allura likes very much!” she said, chirping in excitement when she saw a crab scuttling around on a nearby rock.

Leaning over she almost flipped the wheelbarrow over in her haste to get a closer look.

“Woah! Allura wait, let us roll you closer before you flip!” Pidge exclaimed.

Behind them, Keith yelled, “I told you this wasn't a good idea!”

Rolling his eyes Hunk pushed Allura closer to the crab and the two of them watched in amazement as she held out her hand and sung a little song to it.

The crab did a little dance before scuttling up her hand and onto her shoulder.

“Woah, did you speak to it!” Hunk asked, and Allura nodded happily.

“Crab is Allura’s new friend!” she said as she took the crustacean off her shoulder and held it up for them to see.

Upon closer inspection both humans noted that the crab had an unusual pattern on the front of its face, it almost looked like a....mustache.

Looking back at them with its beady little eyes the crab snapped its pincers before wiggling around in the mermaid’s grasp until she put it back on her shoulder.

“Hey what’s the hold-up?” Keith asked when he finally caught up with them.

Huffing out an amused laugh as the boys approached, Pidge pointed at the crab chilling on Allura’s shoulder.

“Finally you caught up dude, you were moving slower than a turtle back there.” Hunk stated.

“Well Lance was wiggling everywhere and I didn't want him to fall out.” Keith retorted but smiled when Lance chirped happily at him and tried to nuzzle his arm.

“Allura found a new friend.” Pidge said, and Keith blinked in surprise at the crab peeking out from her hair at him.

“Oh, well that’s nice,” he said, smiling at Allura who smiled back in return.

They explored the cave for a good hour, laughing when the mers ooed and awed at the different land critters and plants living there.

After a while, though Keith once again grew paranoid about the mers being out of the water for to long.

“Guys I think we should head back now.” he said, making everyone groan.

“Keith, cmon look they're enjoying themselves.” Hunk said as he pointed to the two mers who were chirping excitedly at each other as they played and talked to the crab in Allura’s hands.

“Um, it seems like they're more interested in the crab right now than the actual cave.” Keith deadpanned.

“Fine,” Pidge said, then after sharing a smirk with Hunk, they looked back at Keith.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Pidge shouted as Hunk and them took off with Allura who chittered happily at the increased speed.

“You guys that’s not safe!” he screeched.

“Keeth faster! Push Lance faster!” Lance chirped excitedly.

“Lance it’s not safe to go that fast.” he scolded.

Huffing Keith looked down at Lance who stared back at him with a happy smile.

And Keith absolutely melted inside, because even though Lance really wanted to go fast he would still probably be happy if Keith pushed him at a turtle’s pace.

Because as long as he was with Keith Lance was happy, and that information alone is what caused Keith to throw all caution to the wind.

“Alright buddy, let’s win this thing.”

With a small smirk appearing on his face Keith gripped the handles of the wheelbarrow tightly and took off, Lance chirping and squealing as they went faster and faster.

When they passed Allura, Hunk, and Pidge they hooted and hollered in victory, to the amusement of the trio behind them.

“Take that!” Keith yelled. “Who's the rotten egg now!”

“Lance an Keeth are winning!” Lance shrieked gleefully.

As they rounded the corner both boys laughed joyfully nothing but the thrill of the moment rushing through their veins.

When they disappeared from their sight Pidge and Hunk fist-bumped each other before speeding up once more to catch up with them.

* * *

 

When they made it back to the cove they rolled the wheelbarrows close to the edge of the water and let the mers slip out.

The crab from earlier climbed off Allura’s shoulder and started scuttling around the sand doing another little dance as the mers chirped and talked to it.

“So did you name your crab friend yet?” Keith asked as he leaned down next to Allura to try and see the mustache pattern his friends had told him about.

Shaking her head Allura turned towards the crab and clicked at it.

In response the crab raised its pincers and clicked them, then it did a complicated little twirl before swaying side to side and clicking it pincers once more.

Turning back towards them with a toothy grin Allura told everyone her crab’s name.

“Allura’s crab says his name is Cörantenklvkia-” and after doing a high pitched sounding screech that made everyone but Lance cover their ears, Allura finished the crab’s name with a huge smile.

Slowly taking their hands off their ears the trio stared at Allura and then at the crab in absolute horror.

“Um….” Hunk croaked out.

“I think my ears are broken!” Pidge wailed.

Hesitantly stepping forward Keith gave Allura a pained smile.

“Uh...how about we just call him.. Coran for short…” he suggested, ears still ringing from Allura's banshee-like screech.

_What kind of names did they have under the sea!_

Thinking it over in her head Allura nodded in agreement and told the crab his new name.

After being told the information the crab turned towards Keith and shook his pincers at him for the disrespect.

His name was sacred! How dare these humans shorten it!

Snapping his pincers one more time Coran gave the humans one last look of disapproval before scuttling back up Allura’s arm and onto her shoulder.

“Did he just glare at me!” Keith exclaimed, and behind him, Pidge and Hunk started laughing.

“No for real...since when could crabs even glare?”

Walking towards the mers and Coran, Pidge and Hunk sat in the sand and enjoyed the view, still chuckling softly at Keith’s antics.

Meanwhile, Keith pouted and crossed his arms when he realized he was being ignored.

“Wow, completely ignore me then,” he grumbled, glaring at the back of his friend's heads he blinked in surprise when suddenly he felt a tug on his swimming trunks.

Looking down he smiled when he saw Lance staring up at him with a huge toothy grin.

“Lance won't ignore his Keeth!” he insisted, making the human smile.

Taking a seat in the sand Keith pulled his merman closer and snuggled up to him with a contented smile.

“Yeah, I know you won't buddy,” he whispered.

“I know.”

Purring happily Lance snuggled closer to his human and together three humans, two mers, and one unimpressed crab watched the sun slowly start to set across the horizon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested here's a link to Coran the crab's picture!
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/jimaustin/3221372310


	11. Chapter 11

The sun danced through the waves in distorted lines, encasing the water around Lance in a bright blue.

Smiling Lance chirped at his sister who swam ahead of him so that she could reach the shipwreck first. Holding onto her hair Coran gave Lance a sharp glare as he was pulled along for the ride.

Feeling a bit guilty for the incident that transpired earlier Lance chittered apologetically but the crab continued to glare at him.

Earlier that day Lance had been really hungry and he had been delighted when he found a lobster crawling around on the seafloor.

After catching the crustacean he had popped up to the surface to eat it, not knowing that Allura and Coran were already up there talking to each other.

Lobster in his hand Lance got ready to eat it until he heard Allura chirp angrily behind him.

Jumping slightly in surprise he slowly turned around to meet eyes with a scandalized mermaid and a pissed off crab.

Turns out Lance had tried to eat Coran’s second cousin once removed…

Laughing nervously Lance had tried to hide the wiggling lobster behind his back with an innocent smile, wincing when the crustacean pinched his hand in anger.

When Allura made a put it down hand gesture he whined miserably.

He was hungry damn it.

After making him deposit ~~his snack~~ Coran’s cousin safely back into the water Allura scolded him and then cuffed him in the back of his head for good measure.

Fast forward back to the present and Coran had forgiven him but he still gave Lance the occasional glare or two.

_He probably thought that at any moment Lance was going to just snap and eat him too._

Pouting Lance swam after the two.

How was he supposed to have known that some random lobster crawling on the ocean floor was one of Coran’s distant cousins?

Had all the lobsters and crabs he’d eaten before they met Coran been some of his relatives too?

Deciding that that question was better left unanswered he quickly sped up to catch up with his sister.

When they reached the shipwreck both mers looked around in amazement, swimming up to the upper part of the ship Lance chirped excitedly when he found a chest of some sort.

Calling Allura over they cooed over the pretty black chest before struggling to open it.

When they were just about to give up Coran floated off Allura’s shoulder and dropped onto the chest.

Leveling them both with an unimpressed stare he pointed one of his pincers at a hole in the middle of the chest.

Oh!

The chest needed one of those magic hole openers Keeth had told him about.

Chirping at Allura to help him find it both mers began to look around for a hole opener.

Behind them Coran slapped a pincer to his face in exasperation, there was no way these two were going to find a key in a sunken ship that had been in the water for over one-hundred-

“Found it!” Lance chirped happily and Coran blinked in surprise.

Zooming back over to the chest Lance popped the key in and turned it.

The chest then flew open, flinging Coran from on top of it and into a nearby skeleton resting in the corner.

Clearing the stars from his eyes the crab huffed and scuttled back over to his two charges and settled back on Allura’s shoulder.

Looking in the chest Allura and Lance both gasped when they saw shiny rocks and stones and much more.

Pulling a bunch of necklaces out of the chest Lance narrowed his eyes and analyzed each and every one of the long bead-like things thoroughly.

Chirping happily be began to put them all over his body, wrapping two around each arm and then two more around his tail.

When he saw one with a huge seashell and other sea like symbols on it he purred and carefully placed it around his neck.

Spinning around he laughed in delight when he sparkled prettily.

_Which one would his Keeth like the best?_

While he contemplated on this Allura pulled out a crown from the chest, it was a simple one with a small blue jewel in the middle.

Chirping at Lance to get his attention Allura slid the crown onto her arm.

Showing it to her brother she asked if this was the way to wear it and after tapping a finger to his cheek in thought he shook his head negatively.

Pondering on the correct way to wear the accessory she held it up to her eyes and looked at her brother through the jewel, who once again shook his head in a negative.

Slowly she put the crown on her head and let it rest there, and Lance’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open in shock.

For a moment no one moved...

 

But then Lance once again shook his head no.

From his spot on Allura’s shoulder, Coran slapped his pincer onto his face and shook his head.

These two were impossible.

* * *

 

When they once again reached the surface the mers were not surprised to see that the humans were not there.

Yesterday the three had told them that come tomorrow they would not be able to make it because they were going to go watch a new Voltron movie.

Whatever that was...

Sorting through their treasures Lance chirped happily when he arranged all his gifts in order.

He had a green jewel for Pidge, an orange one for Hunk and a pretty red one for his Keeth.

Each human also had one of the long pearl strings that they could wear around their neck.

Beside him, Allura was fiddling around with her headpiece.

While they were swimming back Coran had told her that the accessory was called a crown, and unlike what her brother had said before it did indeed go on her head.

Humming softly to herself she began to braid her hair, following the instructions Hunk had given her she took three pieces of hair and began to weave them together.

Looking up from his task of rearranging the jewels Lance watched enraptured as her fingers skillfully made her hair come together and turn into the perfect braid.

“Lance wants…” he muttered and his sister paused her movements so that she could look at him.

“Lance’s hair is too short Lance must make it longer,” she said while watching him patiently.

Knowing that his sister wanted him to shapeshift he frowned at her.

“Lance is not good at changing.” he huffed. Crossing his arms he pouted at his sister who raised an eyebrow at him.

All mermaids could shapeshift into anything they chose, it was originally used to help them adapt to different environments, but over time mers just started using it for leisure tactics.

Allura was good at it and so was that purple menace who tried to flirt with his Keeth, however, Lance still had trouble changing and keeping his form.

“Well if Lance wants braid Lance must change his hair,” she argued. “Otherwise Allura cannot do anything!”

Wilting Lance turned towards his sister who gave him an encouraging smile.

Huffing he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face and with as much concentration that he could muster he willed his hair to appear longer.

A few seconds passed by and still nothing changed, growling Lance tried one more time, and just as he was about to just give up and call it a day, his sister let out a surprised chirp.

Slowly peeking an eye open Lance reached around to feel the back of his neck, chirping happily when he felt hair that stopped right at his mid back.

Squealing with excitement he turned towards Allura with a happy smile but it immediately dropped when he saw her and Coran straining to contain their laughter.

“What is funny?” he huffed, still laughing Allura pointed a finger at his chest.

Looking down Lance gasped when he saw that not only had he changed his hair, but he had also changed genders too.

_Gosh, darn it!_

Grasping at his new appendages in disbelief Lance screeched angrily at his sister. “Allura!” he bellowed, but she was too busy laughing to reply.

“Allura this is not funny!” he hissed, and after putting Coran down she turned towards her brother with a teasing smile.

“Allura did always want a sister!” she teased, laughing when Lance tackled her in anger.

Struggling with each other the siblings rolled around in the sand, Lance screeching and hissing in anger while Allura chirped in amusement.

Moving out the way so he wouldn't get squished Coran watched unamused as the siblings managed to roll out of the sand and over the edge and back into the water.

_He was so glad he was an only child._

Once in the water, all nearby fish swam away in panic as unholy screeching sounded through the ocean.

“But think on the side of bright!” Allura said, still laughing as her brother now turned sister tried to overpower her.

“Allura is saying that wrong!” He hissed, while still trying to no avail to pin his older sister down.

“Allura can braid Lance’s hair now…” she stated and Lance froze.

Letting go of his sister he allowed her to untangle herself from his grip and swim freely again.

“Allura will braid Lance’s hair now?” he asked and Allura nodded.

Chirping happily Lance swam back to the surface and sat patiently in the sand and after brushing the sand out her brother’s hair Allura began braiding, humming in content when her brother was no longer trying to scratch her to death.

Once she was done she showed Lance his finished braid and he chittered in delight.

“Thank you lura!” he said, humming Allura took her brother’s face in her hands and made him look into her eyes.

“Now,” she stated. “Lance must concentrate if he wishes to change back.”

Pouting Lance shook his head, “But Lance doesn't want to change back he’ll lose his long hair!” he whined, and Allura smiled patiently.

“Hair will not change, only body.” she reassured. “But only if Lance can focus.” she warned.

Nodding in understanding Lance took a deep breath and concentrated.

Clearing his thoughts he thought only about his body changing back, opening his eyes he trilled in victory when he looked down and saw he was back to normal, and his hair was still in its long braid!

“Lura Lance did it!” he screeched and his sister clapped happily for him.

“Good job little one.” she laughed, and that started a whole nother fight.

“Lance is not little!” he hissed, smirking Allura crossed her arms and continued to antagonize her little brother.

“Lance is a guppy,” she stated and Lance bristled and let out a war cry.

From his rock, Coran shook his head when Allura was once again tackled by her brother.

As the two wrestled and slapped at each other Coran sighed, these two were ridiculous but he loved them anyway.

 

Even if Lance did try to eat his cousin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we learn that the mermaids can shapeshift!
> 
> What other adventures will they get up to next!


	12. Chapter 12

Humming softly to himself Keith made his way down the usual path to the cove. Beside him Pidge and Hunk were talking about the the movie, periodically trying to include him in the conversation.

“I can't believe they killed him off like that!” Pidge grumbled.

“Yeah I seriously thought he was going come back alive like the characters in most Marvel films do...what about you Keith…”

Hunk’s voice brought him out of thoughts making him flinch in surprise.

“Oh! Uh It was a good movie I guess.” he said, making them both huff out amused laughs.

“Looks like someone is thinking about his boo.” Pidge teased and Keith blushed.

“Lance is not my...boo!” he huffed and Pidge smirked.

“Funny I never said which one I was talking about, but you automatically assumed I was talking about Lance.” they laughed while wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing Hunk patted him on his shoulder, “Well they've got you there.” he stated, making Keith blush even harder.

“Guys!” he whined.

“Hey it's okay you've got a crush on a merman, so what. It’s not the weirdest thing you’ve accomplished by far, and Lance is really sweet you guys would be cute together.” Hunk commented.

Blush still painting his cheeks Keith crossed his arms and gave his friends the scariest glare he could, although it didn't seem to be working since they were both still smiling at him.

“I don't have a crush on Lance and that’s finale.” he huffed, then with one last glare he sped walked the rest of the way to the cove.

Behind him, Pidge shared a knowing look with Hunk before they both followed after him.

When Keith got closer to the cove he frowned when in the distance he could see Allura and another long-haired mer waiting for them.

Their backs were turned towards him so he couldn't even get a good look at the unknown mer’s face.

Frowning he looked around for Lance.

As he got closer he could hear the two mermaids conversing with each other, and with each step he took the more he realized that the brunette sounded very familiar.

When he was close enough to where the mers could hear him the brunette suddenly turned and smiled at him.

And Keith froze in shock.

“Keeth! You have arrived!” Lance shouted happily and Keith blinked in surprise.

“...Lance?” he whispered.

Behind him, Pidge and Hunk finally caught up and greeted the mers.

“Hey Allura, Hey Lan- oh! Buddy, I like the new look!” Hunk said.

“What the heck?” Pidge breathed.

And Lance smiled slightly but his eyes were still focused on Keith.

“Does Keeth like Lance’s new hair?” he chirped.

While looking at Lance Keith could feel a blush starting to come back up. Lance looked beautiful, his hair was braided back but a few loose wet curls were framing his face and he had a new necklace decorating his neck as well as other ones wrapped around his arms.

And he was smiling expectantly at Keith awaiting his answer.

“Um...yeah, you look...very nice.” he stuttered out, making Lance smile happily at him.

Stepping closer Keith examined Lance’s new hairstyle half in awe and half in confusion.

_How?_

“But your hair was-...how did you?...What?”  he stammered and Lance continued to smile at him.

Deciding to help their friend Pidge stepped forwards and examined Lance’s hair carefully.

“I think what Keith is trying to ask is how exactly did your hair go from being short to long in one day.”

“Lance changed it,” he stated while looking at the humans as if they had asked the dumbest thing in the world.

“You changed it,” Pidge repeated, eyes narrowing in interest.

“You changed it?” Keith breathed.

“He changed it.” Hunk agreed.

Sharing a look with Allura Lance raised an eyebrow at the trio.

“Yes, Lance changed it…” he said again, trailing off on the last word when the humans continued to stare at him in disbelief.

“But how?” Keith asked, making Lance chitter nervously.

“Lance can change into anything he wants,” he explained, making the human's eyes almost pop out their heads at the information.

Catching onto their confusion Allura shared a glance with Coran before speaking to the group.

“Can humans not change their appearance?” she asked.

“No, well..actually we can but not in the way you're talking about. But I have to admit it would be pretty cool if we could though.” Hunk replied.

“Can you show us?” Pidge asked, eyes sparkling with unhidden curiosity.

Glancing shyly at Keith, Lance frowned then blushed and looked away before mumbling something under his breath.

Leaning down Keith laid a hand on his shoulder, “Can you repeat that buddy? We didn't hear you the first time.”

Looking back up at him Lance huffed and crossed his arms. “Lance said he is not that good at changing yet,” he grumbled, then looked away in embarrassment.

“Oh, well that’s okay,” Keith replied. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” he finished, smiling when Lance gave him a small smile in response.

“Allura could show Pidge though,” Lance stated while looking at his sister who nodded in agreement.

“Oh, would you!” Pidge asked hopefully.

Nodding Allura closed her eyes and before their eyes turned into a carbon copy of her brother. Gasping in surprise Pidge walked over to her and examined her from head to toe.

Behind them, Hunk and Keith stared in awe.

“Amazing.” Pidge breathed, then Allura returned to normal.

“Lance doubts himself too much.” she stated while giving her brother a disapproving look, “he has gotten better at changing we practiced all day yesterday.”

From his spot by Keith Lance simply grumbled in response.

“Wait! If you guys can change your appearance does that mean you could...uh..grow legs?” Hunk asked.

Immediately both mers eyes widened and they looked at Hunk in surprise.

“You're so right! I never even thought about that!” Pidge exclaimed.

Looking back towards Lance Keith made him look at him, “Lance would you guys be able to do that?” he asked, a bundle of excitement building up inside him.

Looking away from Hunk and at Keith Lance trilled nervously before looking at his sister who shared a similar panicked look with him.

“Lance has never tried to have legs before,” he whispered.

Beside him, Allura chirped in agreement. “Neither has Allura,” she stated.

“But it would be so awesome if you tried.” Keith insisted, and Lance glanced at him with a small hurt look.

“Does Keith not like Lance’s tail anymore?” he asked while slowly trying to pull himself out of Keith’s grip.

Immediately Allura turned their way and leveled Keith with a hard stare.

“No!” Keith tried, wincing when it came out wrong.

And when Lance’s face crumpled and Allura hissed threateningly at him he hastily tried to correct himself.

“No, wait that’s not what I meant to say!” he hurriedly said. Grabbing onto Lance’s arm he pulled the other closer to him until they were face to face.

“What I meant is that I like your tail just fine, it’s very beautiful...just like you!” he said, blushing in embarrassment when he realized that he had accidentally let that last part slip out.

But smiling when the other boy's face lit up with a blush. “It’s just that if you and Allura could grow legs then I could show you things from our world. And I’d really like to do that if you’ll let me.” he finished.

Chirping happily and glad that his human still liked his tail Lance tackled Keith into a hug, purring loudly with content.

“Lance would like that very much.” he murmured into his chest, and Keith rubbed his back with a happy and relieved smile.

Beside them, Allura glanced at the two with a pleased smile before thinking back on the matter at hand.

“Lance and Allura can try to have these...legs but if we don’t like them we will change right back,” she stated firmly, and the trio immediately nodded.

Turning towards her brother she grabbed his arms and made him look at her. “Lance must focus if he wishes to do this.” she reminded and Lance nodded in determination.

Smiling at him she closed her eyes, making him do the same. Concentrating on the shape of human legs, how they looked, and the correct size proportions both siblings willed themselves to have them.

“Holy fucking shit!” they heard Pidge hiss.

“Wow, um...okay I really should have seen this coming.” Hunk stated.

Opening their eyes they stared in awe at their new appendages.

Ignoring the red-faced and squawking humans in front of them Lance and Allura moved their legs and wiggled their toes in wonder.

Climbing off his rock Coran scuttled over to them to investigate the new appendages.

“Keeth! Lance did it!” Lance chirped happily while turning towards his human with the biggest smile in the world.

“Uh…,” Keith said unintelligently.

“Can someone please get them on some clothes!” Pidge yelped.

Their voice seemed to snap Hunk and Keith into action because suddenly Hunk was pulling off his shirt and throwing it over Allura’s head, meanwhile, Keith had also taken off his shirt and pulled it over Lance’s head, pulling it as far down as it could go with a huge blush covering his entire face.

“Great job buddy, but uh...could you keep this on for a bit?” he asked.

Looking down at the strange cloth that he always saw the humans wearing Lance touched it in confusion.

“Why?” he huffed.

Beside him, Allura tugged at the clothing covering her in dismay. Not liking the texture of it she began to try and pull it right back off, stopping only when Hunk hurriedly grabbed her wrist.

“No please keep it on!” he yelped.

Frowning she crossed her arms and demanded they tell her why she could not take off the stupid cloth at once.

“Humans...are a bit more..uh sensitive when it comes to nudity.” Keith tried to explain.

“Nudity?” she repeated in confusion.

“Lance does not like this.” Lance huffed while stubbornly trying to take off the shirt to Keith’s absolute horror.

“Wait please!” Keith panicked.

_He really didn’t think he could handle a naked Lance right now._

“Humans wear clothes..it’s um just the way we are, you guys want to go see the human world with us right!” when the mers nodded Keith hurriedly continued. “Well, then you have to wear clothes! It’s the only way!” he insisted.

Huffing Lance crossed his arms, making the shirt he had on ride up, refusing to look Keith quickly pulled it back down.

“Fine. Lance will wear the clothes,” he grumbled.

Beside him Allura glared at Hunk’s shirt, giving it one last stubborn tug she let out an angry groan and kicked out her legs in frustration.

“Allura does not like,” she grumbled. “But Allura also wants to see human’s world so she will cooperate...for now.”

“Okay well if you guys are okay I can run over to me and Keith’s house and grab some clothes that should fit these two,” Pidge said.

Nodding Keith pulled his keys out of his bag and threw them at Pidge who caught them midair.

“Um yeah, make sure you grab some boxers for Lance please.” he reminded and Pidge groaned.

“Ew you mean I’m going to have to dig through your underwear?” they groaned. “I think I regret this decision already.” they huffed as they made their way up the path.

“Be careful!” Hunk shouted at their retreating figure, waving a hand in his direction Pidge rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight.

Looking back at the mers Hunk and Keith awkwardly tried to find something to feel the silence.

After looking at his charges new appendages Coran poked at Allura’s legs in disapproval.

“Coran does not agree with this change,” Allura stated. Narrowing his eyes Keith glared at the crab who shook his pincers angrily at him.

“Well as long as you guys like it that’s all that matters,” Keith replied while sticking his tongue out at the crab when he was sure both mers weren't looking.

“Lance wants to walk now.” Lance suddenly announced and Keith once again panicked. “No! You’re not properly covered yet!” he hissed, making Lance frown.

“Clothes are stupid!” he whined, “Lance does not like them anymore.”

“Allura neither!” his sister declared, and for the next twenty minutes Hunk and Keith struggled to keep the mers from tearing off their clothes.

When Pidge finally came back with clothes both boys almost burst into tears.

“Finally!” they cheered.

Giving Keith the clothes they picked for Lance Pidge made their way over to Allura to help her get dressed.

“Lance refuses.” he hissed when he saw Keith coming over to him with the clothing.

“Lance please...for me!” he begged, and Lance immediately wilted. “Fine. but only for Keeth,” he grumbled.

Closing his eyes Keith put the boxers Pidge had brought on Lance.

“What are these!” Lance demanded.

“They’re boxers Lance,” he replied, as he struggled to shimmy the boxers up Lance’s legs.

_Lance’s long...tan...legs…_

“Get it together Kogane.” he hissed to himself.

“Who is Ko-gane?’ Lance huffed.

“Uh, that’s my last name,” he said, finally opening his eyes when he successfully put the boxers on.

Taking his shirt off Lance, who chirped happily when it was removed, he put the shirt Pidge brought on him, much to the mer’s disappointment.

Holding up the last piece of clothing which was a pair of exercise shorts Keith tried to put them on a protesting Lance.

“Lance already has on leg coverings! No more! Keeth! Lance said no more!”

“You have to wear these Lance, boxers are not appropriate to go walking around in!” Keith insisted.

Meanwhile, Pidge was trying to convince Allura to at least try on the underwear they were holding in their hands.

“What is the meaning of this under-where?” Allura demanded.

“Well, uh..it..protects your lady bits from the shorts and stuff?” they tried to explain, but Allura huffed not at all impressed.

Taking the underwear out of Pidge hands Allura held them out and examined them. She had to admit they were pretty, she particularly liked the lacy top part. Raising an eyebrow in interest she showed them to Coran who scuttled away to his rock in disinterest.

Rolling her eyes she put the underwear on then sent a look in Pidge’s direction and held out her hand for the next article of clothing.

Handing her the shorts they had brought Pidge proceeded to show Allura how not to put them on backwards.

Behind them with nothing better to do Hunk talked to Coran who listened to the human with genuine interest.

When the mers were finally dressed Keith and Pidge sighed in relief, looking up from his conversation with Coran Hunk called everyone to attention.

“Alright now let's get this show on the road."

“Lance walks now!” Lance chirped happily, holding his hands out demandingly he waited for Keith to help him up.

“Wait! Don’t they have to learn how to w-” Pidge started but was interrupted by Lance taking two wobbly steps forwards before promptly falling back into Keith’s arms.

Gasping in disbelief Lance poked at his legs angrily.

“Lance’s stupid walking sticks don't work!” he hissed.

Beside him, Allura frowned and started poking at her legs as well.

“Are Allura’s sickly too?” she asked while looking at her legs sadly.

“What? No! It’s just that you guys have never used the muscles in your new legs before in your life so you have to learn how to walk...ugh I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.” Hunk replied.

From on his rock, Coran gently patted the human on his shoulder with one of his pincers.

“Learn how to walk!” Lance screeched, “That will take Lance forever!” he wailed while flailing around dramatically in Keith’s arms, who struggled to keep the mess of limbs upright.

“Well then let’s start now,” Pidge demanded.

“Today is going to be the official let's learn how to walk day!” Hunk declared.

“What!” Lance once again yelled. “Keeth said he would show Lance the human world!” he hissed.

“And I will.” Keith promised, “but today you and Allura have to learn how to walk and then maybe tomorrow we can try to actually leave the beach.”

Huffing impatiently Lance looked at his legs and then at the land around him. Smirking he stood up a little straighter in Keith's arms.

He could do this, this was nothing.

After standing walking had to be easy right?

 

Wrong.

 

Lance could not do this.

“Come on Lance you can do it!” Keith cheered after Lance’s 10th failed attempt at walking.

From his place on the ground, Lance spit out a mouthful of sand and glared at his human.

Heaving himself off the ground and supporting himself on his elbows Lance narrowed his eyes and hissed irritably.

“No Lance cannot,” he growled.

Meanwhile, Allura was having just as much as a hard time as he was.

“Aw come on Allura you almost had it!” Hunk cheered “One more, you’ll be sure to get it this time.”

“Forward and bend, step forward then bend the knees!” Pidge chanted, making the mermaid growl in frustration.

Scuttling beside her Coran tried to bend his crab legs as a demonstration.

Closing her eyes in concentration she bent one leg slightly, moved it forward a pace, and then set one foot down in the sand.

Opening her eyes she tried to do the same with the other leg and promptly fell forwards and into the sand.

“Ugh!” she groaned. Pounding her fist to the sand she let out a frustrated scream. “Allura will win this!” she hissed dramatically.

And across the beach, Lance flopped into the sand with a pout.

“Lance is tired,” he muttered while blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face.

Laying in the sand he closed his eyes and pouted, only opening them when the sun was blocked from hitting him by a shadow.

Looking up he met eyes with Keith who held out his hand for him to take with a small smile.

“No. Lance is done,” he stated while batting the hand away stubbornly.

Huffing Keith yanked the other boy up causing the other to squawk in surprise.

When he was up and off the ground Keith grabbed each of Lance’s hands in his own and waited for the other boy to get used to standing on his, slightly less wobbly than earlier, legs.

“Okay now I’m going to walk backwards and with each backwards step I take I want you to take a step forward, Okay?” Keith ordered.

“Keeth!” Lance complained tiredly.

“It’s alright I’m going to be with you literally every step of the way,” Keith reassured.

Huffing Lance slowly nodded his head, and when Keith took a step back Lance took one forward.

After a few minutes, Lance started to get the hang of it.

“Keeth Lance is doing it!” he exclaimed.

“Good! I’m going to let go now,” he said.

Eyes widening Lance panicked, “Wait! No Keeth no!”

But it was too late Keith was already stepping away leaving Lance to support his own weight.

“It’s alright Lance just do what we practiced.”

Arms waving around wildly Lance struggled to stay upright, once he got his balance under control he took a deep breath and took a hesitant step forward.

After successfully stepping forward on that foot he tried the other one and pretty soon he was actually taking successful steps towards an excited Keith.

“Lance is doing it!” he cheered, then remembering the world Keith had taught him that he could use in the place of his name Lance tried it out.

“I?...I am doing it!” he chirped proudly, and in front of him, Keith pumped his fist into the air with an excited hoot.

“Yes! Lance, you're walking! You're actually fucking walking!” he shouted happily.

Laughing Lance continued to walk closer to Keith, a huge smile lighting up his face. When he finally reached Keith he jumped happily at the other boy, however, since he still wasn't that used to his feet yet he was unable to land himself properly and he and Keith tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs.

“You did it, Lance! You walked!” Keith yelled as he shook the other boy excitedly. As Keith shook him like a manic Lance laughed and grabbed his arms and cheered along with him.

Meanwhile, Allura had already accomplished the basics of walking since she was more patient than her younger brother and way more competitive.

“Allura told you she would win walking.” She stated proudly, as she walked on her, still kinda shaky, legs.

“Well it’s not actually a gam-” Pidge started, but was cut off by Hunk flicking them on the shoulder.

“Just let her have this,” he stated.

Grumbling under their breath Pidge leads Allura over to where Lance and Keith were acting like lunatics in the sand.

* * *

  
“Well, today has truly been eventful.” Hunk said as he looked around at everyone sitting on the beach.

The mers had changed back to having their tails, but it was official they could walk now.

“Oh! Wait, I almost forgot to give the gifts!” Lance gasped.

Dragging himself over to a nearby rock the humans watched as he pulled out three pretty stones and three necklaces.

When he was back in front of them he handed the humans their respective gifts, leaving Keith’s for last.

“I got this one for Keeth,” he said while holding out the red jewel and pearl necklace with a shy smile.

Gently taking the items Keith smiled at Lance and brought him into a hug.

“Thanks, Lance I really love it,”  he said, as he put the necklace on and the stone in his pocket.

Pulling back Lance chirped happily at his human, eyes shining with complete adoration.

While looking at Lance Keith started to feel sort of guilty because Lance had given him multiple treasures since they first met but Keith still had yet to give him something in return.

Feeling around inside his pockets he huffed when there was nothing there but the stone Lance had given him, groaning softly to himself he ran a hand through his hair, eyes immediately honing in on the watch on his wrist at the movement.

“Lance give me your hand,” he said, and the mer chittered questionably at him.

Holding out his hand nonetheless Lance watched as his human took off the device from around his wrist and fastened it onto his own.

“What is this called?” he asked while examining the device on his wrist, chirping excitedly when he could hear a soft ticking sound coming from within.

“It’s called a watch,” he said, a small blush appearing on his face when Lance purred in delight at his gift.

“I figured that..uh since you're always giving me cool things it’s only fair if I were to give you something in return...right?”

Giggling Lance pressed a happy kiss unto Keith’s cheek and for a moment Keith.exe stopped working.

_Was it just him or was it hot out here?_

He seriously hoped his red face wasn't too obvious, but judging from Pidge and Hunk’s smug smirks he could guess that it most likely was.

“...uh… I...um..” he stammered, and behind him, Pidge and Hunk busted into giggles.

“I thank you greatly, Keeth!” Lance chirped while marveling at the watch and inspecting every bit that he could see and touch.

“...You're welcome.” he breathed.

Not noticing Keith’s flustered state Lance cooed over the watch for a few more minutes before looking back at Keith who was still watching him with a fond smile.

“Keeth...home?” he asked, and Keith blinked in surprise.

“Huh? Oh yeah!” looking around he noticed that Pidge and Hunk were on their phones waiting for him to finish his moment, while Allura and Coran carried on a conversation by a nearby rock.

“I guess I should get going huh…” he murmured while awkwardly pointing behind him.

Smiling at Keith's antics Lance raised a webbed hand and waved happily.

“Bye Keeth!” he giggled.

“See ya later Lance.” was the reply.

Once Keith was out of his sight Lance let himself sink into the ocean depths with a pleased sigh, and cooed over his watch happily.

Smiling he showed it off to any sea creature that would look.

His human had given him a gift! He was absolutely smitten.

Twirling gleefully and letting out a few cheerful songs Lance let himself sink to the ocean floor practicality making heart eyes at the watch on his wrist the whole way down.

His Keeth gave him a gift back!

Cradling the watch to his chest Lance chirped happily and sang sweet little tunes to passing fish and sea mammals.

He was ecstatic, he was overjoyed…

 

He was in **Love.**

 


	13. Chapter 13

Keith was excited.

Today he would get to take Lance and Allura around town, behind him his friends struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

“Oh my gosh Keith calm down!” Pidge called.

“More like slow down!” Hunk huffed.

Slowing down he waited for them to catch up to him. Hunk reached him first then Pidge cause they didn't exercise at all.

Bending down and putting their hands on their knees Pidge panted for a while before handing Keith the bag of clothes they had brought for the mers.

“C'mon Pidge, stop overreacting and let’s go.” Keith huffed, “Even I’m not that tired.”

“Well excuse me.” Pidge grumbled while still trying to catch their breath.

Rolling his eyes at their antics Keith pulled Pidge by the arm and then grabbed Hunk's arm with his other hand and lead them down the path to cove.

When they reached the cove Keith frowned when he didn't see the mers already waiting for them.

Seeing his frown Hunk elaborated on why they weren't there yet.

“Oh yeah, before we left I told Allura that it wasn't a good idea for her and Lance to be waiting for us out in the open because they could be seen by passing tourists or something.”

Frown disappearing at once, Keith nodded his head in understanding.

Come to think of it that actually was a very good idea.

Even though No Man’s island wasn’t very popular people could still wander out here and if they saw Lance or Allura...

“So how are we supposed to get them to come up then?” Pidge said.

“Easy.” Hunk said.

Picking up a stone he threw it into the water and not a second later Lance’s head popped up followed by Allura and Coran.

Chirping in greeting Lance swam into the shallow water and lifted himself up on his elbows so he could smile brightly at the trio.

Behind him, Allura and Coran swam closer until they too were in the shallow water.

Remembering that the humans were sensitive to nudity they both shifted to have legs but stayed in the water so that nothing could be seen.

“Lance and Lura are ready!” Lance chirped out and Allura let out a trill of agreement.

Holding up the bag of clothes Keith gave Lance the swimming trunks packed inside.

He figured that since the merman was so against boxers yesterday that he would at least tolerate the trunks a bit more.

After handing Lance his trunks and grabbing the shirt that was inside he passed the bag over to Pidge who went to give Allura her stuff.

Making their way over to Allura Pidge pulled out some underwear and handed them to Allura, making all the guys close their eyes.

Turning their back towards the mer they let Allura put on the underwear, and once she was done Pidge showed her how to put on a bra.

Once she was done with that Pidge pulled out one of their mother’s smaller sundresses that they had smuggled out of her closet and handed it over.

Cooing over the clothing Allura smiled happily and let Pidge show her how to put it on.

After everyone was dressed Hunk came forward with a pair of flip-flops in each hand.

“What are these?” Lance questioned as Hunk handed him and Allura the strange items.

Laughing Hunk pointed to his own feet, making Lance immediately look down.

“They're called flip flops and they go on your feet.”

Chirping in wonder Lance quickly put the flip flops on, frowning when they felt weird and uncomfortable on his feet.

“I do not like these they feel strange,” he stated. Looking down at Lance’s feet Keith chuckled when he saw that in his excitement the mer had put the shoes on the wrong foot.

“Well, it's probably because you put them on the wrong foot bud.”

Looking back down at his feet Lance once again frowned.

_Wrong foot?_

“What do you mean?” he asked. “Lance’s feet look the same...how is there a wrong foot?”

Pulling the mer’s flip flops off and putting them on the right foot Keith began to explain to Lance the basics of the right and left foot.

Once everything was finished the humans sat the mers down on a nearby rock and went over some ground rules.

“Okay.” Pidge started. “Rule number one...Sunscreen.”

“Sun-screen?” Allura repeated.

“Yes, Sunscreen,” Pidge stated.

“Human's need sunscreen so we don't get sunburns, and you guys have lived in the ocean all your life so you are way more susceptible to sunburn than the rest of us. So you will be wearing sunscreen if you want to go with us.” Pidge explained.

Nodding their head in understanding Lance and Allura allowed the humans to slather them with the weird white stuff known as sunscreen.

Beside them, Coran demanded Hunk put a dab on his back, and Hunk gave him some with a small smile.

“Rule number two, no running off. If you want to look at something you tell one of us and we will take you.”  Hunk said, and the mers once again nodded their heads.

“Nope I want to hear you say it so that I know you understand.” he insisted.

“Lance will not run off!” Lance stated and his sister was quick to follow his lead. “Allura will not run off either,” she said, and the trio gave them a thumbs up.

“Rule number three, do not go off with someone you don't know. If you somehow lose one of us stay where you are and we will find you. Do not leave with someone that is not either Pidge, Hunk or myself.” Keith said.

“Not all humans are nice like us alright...so no matter how nice they seem do not go anywhere with them, do you guys understand?”

“Yes, we understand.” they both answered.

“Alright then, I think we can set off then,” Pidge said.

“Um, guys I think you're forgetting something.” Hunk said while pointing at the two mers in front of them.

Looking at the mers in confusion both Keith and Pidge’s eyes widened when they found the problem.

_How did they not notice?_

“Uh, guys..” Keith started, and the mers trilled at him in confusion. “You have to change your ears to.”

Frowning the mers touched their ears protectively.

“But…” Lance protested, and Keith shook his head no, with a small smile.

“I’m sorry guys but people will start to ask questions if you're walking around with your real ears on display,” he explained.

“But..human ears are….” Lance started, but not wanting to offend his human he trailed off on the last part.

Allura, however, had no trouble stating the obvious.

“Human ears are so hideous though!” she grumbled, and her brother sent her a small look of disapproval.

“Lura be nice!”

And as the trio in front of them let out indignant sounds of protest both mers sighed and changed their ears to a more human appearance.

“There. Can we go now?” Lance huffed.

“Wait! One more thing.” Allura said, and Lance groaned.

“Coran wants to come to,” she stated as she held the crab in both hands.

Immediately Lance perked back up and nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes! Coran must come!” he insisted, and this time Keith groaned.

“Um..maybe he should stay here..” Keith said. “Who knows what could happen out there...he could get turned into crab salad for all we know.”

From his spot in Allura’s hands, Coran angrily shook his pincers in Keith’s direction, who pretended to not see him.

“And plus there’s no way for you to carry him around town without him drying out,” he added.

“So I think it’s best if the crab stays here,” Keith concluded.

“Don't worry I have something that can help!” Hunk said as he pulled a small fishbowl from his bag. “I had a feeling something like this would happen so I brought this little fish bowl for Coran to be transported in.

Running over to the water he dunked the fishbowl in and ran back over to Allura so she could put Coran inside.

“Wow...that’s great Hunk,” Keith grumbled.

From inside his new bowl, Coran gave Keith a smug look before diving under the water.

_Keith 0     Coran 1_

 

When they finally reached the end of the long path and into the more populated parts of the beach Lance and Allura gasped when in the distance they could see other humans splashing and playing in the water.

A little further away were food trucks, beach shops, and malls, and Allura and Lance vibrated with unconstrained excitement.

“Keeth!” Lance squeaked happily as he pulled Keith along to make him move faster.

Laughing, Keith allowed himself to be dragged down the pathway by the excited mer, looking back he waved a hand at Pidge and Hunk.

“You guys can go on ahead we’ll catch up later!”

Nodding Pidge and Hunk lead Allura and Coran down to some nearby shops while Lance pulled Keith down to the mall area.

When they finally reached the mall Lance chirped in excitement as different people moved past them and into the building.

When he passed a car he paused and hurried back over to it, when he saw his reflection in the window he gasped and pulled Keith over to it.

“Keeth is this a phone?” he asked.

“Nope this is called a car,” he answered, and Lance touched it awe.

From across the parking lot, he could see a man, most likely the owner of the car, staring at them in suspicion.

“But don't touch it though, some people get really paranoid when they see people hanging out by their cars!” Keith whispered.

“Oh, okay!”

Taking his hand Keith led Lance into the building.

“Keeth the openings move! The openings move!” he shouted gleefully when they reached the automatic doors.

Laughing Keith pulled the mer further into the building and Lance’s eyes widened comically at the sight before him.

As he looked around at the millions of people around him, and the stores, and foods he let out an excited scream, causing many people around him to jump and stare.

Grinning Keith grabbed his hands once more and ignoring the weird looks sent their way Lance and Keith made their way further into the mall.

Meanwhile, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were walking around the beach shops near the mall.

Allura had never seen this many humans before, and none of them looked the same!

They had different hair colors, different skin tones, and different sizes.

The human world was so diverse!

“Hello, mam you look like you’d like to buy an ice-cream cone!” A voice behind Allura called and she turned around in confusion.

_Ice-cream?_

Behind her Hunk dug around in his pocket for some money.

“What is that?” she asked, and the owner of the ice-cream truck gaped at her.

“What! You don't know what Ice-cream is! Well, honey, you're missing out $1.50 for a pop, ya won't regret it!” he bargained.

Stepping up Hunk gave him the money and asked Allura which flavor she wanted while pointing at the pictures below the stand.

“Oh! I want this one!” she chirped while pointing at a bright pink one.

“That’s pink lemonade darling good choice!” the ice cream salesman said as he handed her the popsicle.

Grinning Allura gave Hunk Coran’s bowl and grabbed the popsicle, putting in her mouth her eyes widened in delight.

“Oh this is good!” she gasped. “We must get one for Lance!”

“How about we get Lance one when we meet back up with him and Keith alright,” Pidge said. And Allura nodded in agreement.

Grabbing her hand Pidge smiled at her and led her to the next little store ahead of them so she could find a souvenir.

* * *

 

“Keeth! It smells amazing! What is that smell!” Lance chirped as him and Keith left yet another store.

Keith had bought himself some sunglasses, which at the moment were on Lance’s face, and Lance was steadily pulling him towards the food court, his strong sense of smell telling him where to go.

Reaching the food court Lance let out a noise of disbelief at the different foods people were carrying on their plates and to their tables.

“Keeth, what are these? What is this?” Lance asked as he turned back towards the smirking human.

“It’s food Lance, we don't just eat pizza every day!”

As the mer gaped at him Keith stepped forward, wrapped his arms around his waist, and led him over to the Chinese place.

“C’mon, today you're going to try some Chinese food,” he said, and Lance clapped his hands with delight.

* * *

 

After getting Allura a souvenir, which was a pretty stone necklace. (It was only $8.00 so Pidge wasn't complaining) they made their way into the heart of the beach shops and let Allura and Coran listen to the little band that was doing a performance.

The musicians were playing playful songs and a lot of people were dancing and having fun together.

Watching them with a small smile Allura sat down on a nearby bench and bopped her head to the music and sighed happily.

The human world was certainly something with all its beauty and harmony and it certainly was very different then what she was used to.

As she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds around her she was startled by a hand tapping her on the shoulder.

Looking up she saw Hunk smiling at her, “Hey Allura I wanted to know if you wanted to dance? I saw you looking at everyone else so...what do you say?”

Smiling she took his offered hand and left Coran with Pidge who gave her a happy shake of his pincers.

“I do not know how to dance,” she admitted and Hunk chuckled. “Oh don't worry I’ll lead the way! My sisters taught me how!” he replied.

Taking Allura into the throng of people dancing in the square they both laughed and danced with each other, clapping and singing with the crowd.

After a while, Allura seemed to get the hang of it and broke away from Hunk to try some moves of her own

Hooting and clapping in encouragement Hunk smiled when Allura started to dance with young children who approached her with hopeful grins.

As the music started to go faster Allura grabbed Hunk by the wrist and pulled him into the dance, grinning gleefully the whole time.

_She was having so much fun!_

Nearby Pidge danced with Coran, the crab was partially out of the bowl and snapping his pincers to the beat.

Ignoring the amused chuckles and stares from strangers Pidge continued to waltz around the square with the happy crab.

Laughing, Pidge joined Hunk and Allura on the dance floor.

And Coran was among the trio, sloshing around happily in his bowl.

* * *

 

“This is really good!” Lance exclaimed as he crunched on a piece of orange chicken.

“Yeah, that’s chicken and this is rice. It tastes really good when you eat them together.” Keith explained while giving Lance another piece of orange chicken off his plate.

After eating the chicken Lance eyed the broccoli on Keith’s plate with obvious want.

Rolling his eyes fondly Keith gave Lance the vegetable and he chittered happily.

A few tables behind them a couple looked around in confusion.

“Did a squirrel get in here or something?” Keith heard the girl whisper, and he chuckled lightly, before telling Lance to quiet down a little bit.

The mer had chosen to get noodles and chicken, but he also kept trying to steal Keith’s broccoli off his plate.

“These green seaweed trees are very delicious!” he insisted.

“Broccoli Lance, they're called broccoli. And also don't speak with food in your mouth. Remember what I told you? Keep it…” trailing off he waited for Lance to finish the sentence.

“Inside!” the mer happily finished before digging right back into his food.

Sighing fondly Keith put his chin in his hands and watched Lance tear into his chicken like an animal with no home training.

_He was the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen._

Looking up from his food Lance met eyes with Keith and tilted his head in confusion.

“What?” he asked, and Keith smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing you're just very beautiful.” he sighed then both of them promptly blushed when they realized what he had just said.

_God where was his brain to mouth filter these days?_

Preening at the compliment Lance turned towards Keith with a shy smile.

“My Keeth, can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Sure. Anything.”

“Well...the other day Keeth gave me his watch...does Keeth remember?” Lance asked while showing off the watch on his wrist.

“Yeah, I remember you liked it right?”

“Yes! I loved it...but..did it mean anything?” he asked and then it was Keith’s turn to be confused.

“Huh? I gave you a gift Lance cause we're friends,” he explained and Lance let out a frustrated noise.

“No. Lance meant do humans...do humans...ugh!”  Not able to find the right words to express himself Lance hissed in frustration and dropped his head on the table.

Frowning, Keith leaned over the table in concern.

“Lance? Buddy? Are you alright?”

_No, he was not alright._

_The other day when he had been happy about his watch Allura had found him and told him humans might not court like mers did, and that there was a strong possibility that Keith had just given him the gift out of kindness._

_And not to get his hopes up to high._

_Heartbroken and a little angry at his sister for pointing it out in the first place Lance had promised himself that he would bring up the courage to ask his human about it the next day._

_But his Keeth was so oblivious!_

Huffing in exasperation Lance decided he would have to come right out and ask when it came to the human in front of him.

Lifting his head up from the table, and barely missing hitting Keith in the nose, Lance sat up and narrowed his eyes at the human in front of him.

_It was now or never._

“Keeth. Do you like me?” he demanded a bit louder than he intended.

Around them, people slightly turned around in their seats to subtly watch the pair.

And if Keith wasn't red before he was red now!

“Well, um...I..I..uh...” he stammered, but as he saw Lance's face slowly started to drop he decided that it was best to admit the truth.

"Yes. I like you," he replied and immediately Lance brightened back up and beamed at him.  

“Really, I like you too Keeth! Isn't this great!” he exclaimed and a startled laugh escaped the human.

“Yeah! It is,” he said, and Lance grabbed his hands in his.

"Keeth I like you a lot. You give the best hugs, you bring me things and take me places, and you always make me feel very warm inside!” he gushed and Keith smiled at him.

In the background, be could hear a few chuckles and awes from their small audience but Keith ignored them.

Looking at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him he leaned forward and before he could chicken out, pressed a chaste kiss onto Lance’s cheek and the mer let out a happy squeal.

When Keith leaned back Lance blinked and then quickly leaned over the table and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek in return, spilling both their drinks on the table in the process.

“Lance!”

“Whoops!”

And as soda and juice dripped on both boys they laughed and cleaned it up together, just glad to be in each other’s company.

* * *

 

“I wonder if Lance and Keith are having as good of a time as we are?” Pidge said as they added some more color to their wall drawing.

After dancing to their heart’s content the trio had found a drawing wall and decided to check it out.

“Probably.” Hunk answered as he added the finishing touches to his own picture.

Beside him Allura had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she drew her image.

Adding a little pink, some blue, purple, red, and one more small dab of orange and green she stepped back from her picture and sighed in content.

“Wow, Allura that’s really nice!” Hunk exclaimed and she preened at the compliment.

“Thank you I worked very hard!”

“So...can I ask..what it is…” Hunk cautiously asked.

Allura had spent a long amount of time on her picture but since this was her first time holding chalk and other paints the picture was not...the best.

But it’s the thought that counts!

“This is us!” she exclaimed and the humans smiled.

“See this is me,”  she said as she pointed at a blob of pink.

Other multiple colored blobs that the humans figured were themselves, Lance and Keith were all around the pink blob and a small red blob, which most likely represented Coran, was floating above their heads.

“Oh and look she included my bandana!” Hunk exclaimed.

“And my glasses!” Pidge added.

As a matter of fact, Allura had managed to incorporate something unique about all of them on her little blobs.

Keith’s blob had a frown, while Lance blob had a happy smile on it.

Even Coran’s blob had a crudely drawn mustache on its face area.

Wiping the sweat from her brow and smudging chalk and paint all over her face in the process Allura flopped onto the ground beside Coran who was happily chilling in his bowl.

“Allura is tired now.” the mermaid said as she laid down and watched her friends finish their drawings.

“Yeah, I think we should try and find the boys,” Pidge said as they added the last drop of color to their picture.

“Don't worry I’ll call them now.” Hunk replied.

Pulling out his phone he hit Keith’s number and waited.

* * *

 

Swinging their intertwined hands back and forth Lance walked through the mall with his human, just enjoying the scenery around him.

Keith had taken him to many different stores, showed him the food court, and Chinese food, and they even got on a ride that had human creatures called horses on it that took them around in circles.

And to top it all off Keith said he liked him too!

Glancing at his human he smiled lovingly at him and when Keith caught him looking he gave a smile in return.

“So did you have fun today?” Keith asked, and Lance immediately nodded.

“Yes I had fun Keeth, Today was the bestest of days!”

“Well I’m glad you had a good time,” he replied.

Humming Lance looked away from Keith and studied his surroundings.

_The human world was so interesting._

As he looked around his eyes settled on a machine by the exit they were heading to.

It had some kind of claw hanging from the top and there were different human trinkets inside.

“My Keeth, what is that?” he asked while pointing at the machine.

Looking around for what he was pointing at Keith smirked when his eyes landed on the Claw Machine.

_This was his moment!_

“Oh! That’s a called a Claw Crane, here come on let me win you something,” he said as he dragged an excited Lance over to it.

Digging into his pockets he pulled out 50 cents and pushed it into the machine.

As the machine came on Lance pressed his face against the glass to see what was happening inside.

“It moves!” he exclaimed when the claw arm came down.

“Is there something, in particular, you want in here?” Keith asked.

Looking at the items inside Lance smiled and pointed at a blue rubber duck that looked like a cat.

“That one!”

Smiling Keith let the claw arm come down and clicked on the button so it could pick up the rubber cat duck hybrid thing.

Just as it was about to drop his prize in the slot the cat suddenly fell from the machine’s grasp and back into the pile of toys.

Then the game stopped and a monotone voice rang out from the game’s speakers.

**You lose**

**You lose.**

**Would you like to play again?**

“What!” Keith growled. “No way. It was literally right there! This thing is rigged.” huffing he pulled out two more quarters and played the game again.

**You lose.**

And again….

**You lose.**

….and again.

Not one to give up he took out another 50 cents and behind him Lance chittered in concern.

“Keeth, it is alright if you can not win,” he reassured and Keith stubbornly shook his head.

“This is the last time I promise,” he replied.

_He was determined to win this thing._

Sticking his tongue out in concentration he watched the crane with narrowed eyes and when it closed around the rubber duck he glared at the claw, just daring it to drop his prize.

When the claw finally dropped the cat into the claiming spot Keith let out a hoot of victory and behind him, Lance clapped gleefully.

Snatching the rubber cat out of the slot he presented it to Lance with a triumphant smirk

Taking it from him Lance smiled and squeezed it, gasping in delight at the high pitched squeak it made.

Looking up at Keith in wonder he waited for the human to tell him what his squeaking gift was called.

“It’s a rubber duck..or..uh well it’s kind of a rubber duck that was made to look like a cat..but uh yeah it squeaks and it also floats in water!” Keith explained.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Lance exclaimed. “Thank you, Keeth, I will name her Blue cause she is blue like the ocean!”

Holding the cat-duck in one hand he tackled Keith into a hug and nuzzled his neck.

Blushing to the tips of ears Keith returned the hug and patted Lance's hair as he started to purr in content.

Just as he was about to say something his phone rang.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he answered it when he saw that the caller was Hunk.

“Yeah,” he answered.

_“Hey, dude where are you guys right now cause we're pretty much finished over here. Should we come find you in the mall or do you want us to meet you guys somewhere?”_

“Actually Lance and I were just getting ready to leave so yeah, we’ll meet you guys somewhere,” he replied.

_“Okay, meet us at the hotdog stand by the smoothie truck closest to the mall.”_

“Okay gotcha,” Keith replied.

By the end of the phone call, Lance had stopped nuzzling him and had gone back to squeezing his toy like it was the best thing in the world.

When Keith pocketed his phone the mer looked up from the cat and grinned.

“Keeth and Lance find Lura, Hunk, and Pidge now?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“I will show Lura my new blue!” he decided and Keith smiled and grabbed Lance’s hand.

As they walked to the mall’s exit Lance sighed happily, “I wonder if Lura had as much fun as Lance did?” he chirped.

“I’m pretty sure she did but you can ask her when we meet them at the hotdog stand though.” was the reply.

Nodding his head, Lance allowed Keith to lead him to the door in silence until a thought popped into his head.

“Keeth?”

“Yea.”

“What’s a hot dog?”

“Come on, I’ll show you!”

And with that, both merman and human took off out of the mall and down the path towards their friends.

Smiling the whole way down.

* * *

 

 

Biting into the human food known as a hotdog Allura hummed happily.

_This was really good._

Behind her, Pidge was on the ground eating a catfish sandwich that they had picked up along the way.

And beside them, Hunk was holding two hot dogs, one for Lance and one for Keith, while looking around the beach for both boys.

“There they are!” Allura shouted before taking another bite out her hotdog.

As they approached Hunk smiled and handed Keith the hotdogs while Lance immediately flocked over to his sister’s side.

“Lura! Lura!” he screamed, even though he was right beside her.

_Ugh, little brother’s…._

Looking up from her food she turned to face Lance, only for him to shove an object into her face.

Flinching back slightly she examined the little thing in his hands before looking back at him.

“What is that?”  she asked.

“It’s a rubber ducky!” he exclaimed. “What is that?” he asked while pointing to her half-eaten hot dog.

“It’s a hotdog,” she answered and took another bite.

Reaching out he tried to take a piece and Allura pushed him away with a hand to the face.

“No! This is Allura’s.” she hissed.

“Lura!” he whined.

“Lance, leave your sister alone I have one for you right here,” Keith said while holding out the hotdog Hunk had given him.

Chirping, Lance took the hot dog and tried to bite into it, but before he could Keith stopped him.

“Wait!”

Looking up at his human Lance raised an impatient eyebrow.

Laughing Keith pointed towards the stand, “You can put Ketchup and mustard on it too!” he said as put some mustard on his own and then bit into it.

“You just ruined a perfectly good hot dog.” Pidge deadpanned while staring in disgust at Keith’s mustard covered hotdog.

“What! I don't like ketchup!” Keith defended and his friends scoffed in disgust.

“Soiled it!” Pidge yelled out, and Hunk laughed at Keith's offended expression.

Meanwhile, Lance looked at the condiments in awe.

There was a green one, a red one, and a yellow one.

Taking a hold of the green one he squeezed a little bit on his finger and sniffed.

_It smelled sweet._

Tasting it he made a face in disgust.

“Yeah, that’s called pickle relish, I don't really like it either.” Hunk said as he came up behind him.

“Relish,” Lance repeated while making another disgusted face.

“Your sister didn't like either, not many people do, my moms keep on trying to tell me it’s an acquired taste but I just don't agree!” he continued and Lance chirped in agreement.

Grabbing the red container he held it up and waited for Hunk to tell him what it was.

“Ketchup. It’s kinda of sweet,” he stated but then hurriedly corrected himself when he saw Lance’s face scrunch up in disgust once more. “But not like the relish, I promise!”

Squinting his eyes in suspicion Lance squirted the ketchup on his finger and hesitantly licked it,

And immediately fell in love.

“Yum!” he exclaimed and proceeded to drown his hotdog in it.

“Woah! Buddy wait!” Hunk tried but Lance wasn't listening.

After covering his entire hotdog in the red delicious ketchup he bit into it and hummed in satisfaction.

Beside him, Hunk and Keith watched in horrified fascination, while Pidge just shook their head and went back to their catfish.

Once he was finished with the hotdog Lance licked his fingers and then turned towards the humans.

“Can I have some more ketchup?” he asked.

And the trio blanched.

"Huh?"

"Did he just ask for more..ketchup?"

“Lance, you...just want...ketchup?” Keith asked in confusion and the merman nodded his head.

“Uh….”

After staring incredulously at the merman in front of him Keith looked at Hunk for guidance who in return just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Huffing Pidge got up from their spot on the ground and walked over to the hotdog stand.

“Excuse me mam,” they said, and the owner looked up at them with a smile.

“Yes what can I get for you?” she asked.

“Is it possible for me to buy a bottle of ketchup?” Pidge bluntly asked and the woman sputtered in confusion.

“A...bottle...of ketchup?”

“Yes, a bottle of ketchup.”

“Um, well It would..cost more I guess.” the woman stated while grabbing a bottle from under one of the cabinets in the stand.

“How much?” Pidge inquired.

“$3.00.” was the answer and Pidge gave Lance a look before pulling three dollars out their pocket and handing it over.

“Thank you,” they said as the woman handed them the ketchup bottle.

Turning towards Lance with a slightly disturbed look they offered him a small smile before handing him his ketchup.

As they started walking back to the cove Lance opened the ketchup and squirted some into his mouth, even offering some to Allura who gladly accepted.

Beside them, the trio looked at the scene in horror.

“Wait, is that even healthy?” Keith asked in concern.

“Lance and Allura have nine stomachs!” Allura offhandedly stated and the trio’s mouths dropped open in shock.

“Nine stomachs!” Keith shrieked and the mers nodded while continuing to squirt ketchup in their mouths.

“Do humans not have a stomach?” Lance asked in confusion.

“No we do, but we only have..one.” Hunk breathed.

“How sad,” Allura said while looking at them with pity.

“That’s why you're always so hungry!” Keith exclaimed while pointing at Lance who chirped in reply.

When they reached the cove Allura took Coran out his bowl and let him scuttle to his rock.

Meanwhile, Lance continued to slurp the ketchup down like it was a drink and finally having enough Keith gently grabbed his wrist and took the bottle away from him.

“Keeeeeeth!” he whined, but Keith just shook his head making the merman pout and cross his arms.

“I know you said you have nine stomachs but... drinking this much ketchup isn't good for anyone.” He said.

When Lance continued to pout at him Keith huffed.

“How about this, I’ll take the ketchup with me today...wait let me finish!” he scolded when Lance was about to interrupt.

“And tomorrow when we come back I’ll let you have some more ketchup, cause no matter how many stomachs you have drinking this much ketchup is not healthy for anyone.” he reasoned.

“Fine,” Lance grumbled and Keith smiled and pulled him into a hug which the mer gladly returned.

Behind them, Allura had already taken off her clothes and shifted back.

Swimming in lazy circles in the water she chirped happily at Hunk and Pidge.

“Allura would like to thank you for the fun she had today!” she stated.

“Awe, you’re welcome!” Hunk gushed.

Walking into the water Pidge and Hunk both gave Allura a hug.

“Coran wants a hug as well!” she added and Pidge hesitated.

“Uh…” they began but one look from Hunk made them huff and give the wiggling a crab a small hug.

Once they were done with hugging Coran they squawked when they were lifted off the ground by a strong pair of arms.

“Lance will miss you Pidge and Hunk!” the merman exclaimed as he squashed Pidge into a hug and then went over to Hunk to hug him as well.

After giving everyone their hugs Lance made his way into the water.

Taking off the clothes, when he was deep enough, he handed them to Keith and then shifted.

Once he had his tail back he dragged himself back to the shallow water so he could give Keith one last goodbye.

“Good-bye my Keeth!” he exclaimed while pulling the human closer to deposit a kiss on his cheek.

Smiling, Keith kissed him back and behind them, Hunk and Pidge shared matching smirks with each other.

“See you later Lance!” Keith said.

Walking back up the path the trio kept saying goodbye to the happy mers who couldn't seem to stop.

“Bye Pidge, Hunk, and Keith!” Allura called out again.

“Bye guys!” Hunk said

“Don't forget my ketchup, Keeth!” Lance shouted.

“I won't Lance!” Keith said with fond exasperation.

_Lance had reminded him about 10 different times._

Waving one last goodbye at the two the trio rounded the corner and headed home to their families.

When the humans finally disappeared from their sight Lance and Allura grabbed Coran and dived into the sea.

When they got close to their home Lance decided to share how his day went with his sister

“Lance had so much fun today!” he told his sister who nodded agreement.

“Allura too! We did dancing and drawing and I had ice-cream!” she chirped.

“Keeth took Lance to the mall and guess what! He said he liked Lance back!” he exclaimed and his sister chirped happily for him.

“Allura is happy for you,” she replied.

“Did you have fun as well Coran?” Lance asked and the crab did a little dance.

“Oh really!” Lance trilled.

“Pidge danced with you?” he asked and the crab snapped his pincers in agreement.

“That seems like fun!” Lance remarked and beside him, Allura sighed happily.

“Oh yes, it was. Hunk even taught Allura how to tango and a bunch of human guppies asked Allura to dance with them!” his sister said while twirling happily to a tune in her head.

“No fair! You got to talk with human guppies!” Lance whined.

“It’s no different than talking to you.” Allura teased and Lance huffed.

“Allura is kidding!” she laughed but Lance continued to pout like the guppy he was.

Grabbing her brother’s crossed arms Allura twirled him around and began to dance with him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Dancing!”

“Oh, Lance can't dance,” he mumbled.

“That’s why Allura is teaching you silly!” she retorted and her brother gave her a small smile.

And together they twirled in slow motion, dancing to the music that no one else could hear but them.

“Allura is sorry for calling Lance a guppy.” she giggled while sticking her tongue out as they danced.

“No, you're not!”

"You're right, Allura is not!" she giggled and Lance fondly rolled his eyes.

Perched on a nearby rock Coran watched the siblings dance together with a smile.

He watched as Lance fired off question after question about each dance move his sister showed him and how Allura answered each question happily.

Although he tilted his head in concern when Allura brought one arm up to her face as if she was coughing while extending the other arm outward.

Was she okay? Did she require assistance?

Just as he was about to rush in and help he heard Lance chirp in excitement and watched him copy the move his sister had just shown him.

"What is this called!" Lance screamed gleefully.

"Pidge said it is a dab!" Allura replied and Lance once again fell in love.

"I love it! I shall show Keeth tomorrow!" he said while repeating the strange dance over and over again.

Shaking his head at his two charges Coran scuttled off his rock and swam over to them so that he could figure out just what this dab was and how it was done.

 

Come tomorrow the trio would be shocked and very amused when instead of greeting them like they usually would, the mers and Coran would bless them with the legendary move known to all mankind as the Dab.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Haha
> 
> First I want to thank everyone who asked how I was doing it really means a lot! 
> 
> And secondly I hope y'all enjoy this chapter sorry if it's not all you were hoping for but it was the best I could pop out at the moment!

“Keith, you gotta talk to me bud...where have you been going these past few days?” Shiro asked.

He was sitting across from Keith at the table and had his integration mode on full force.

Across from him Keith nervously rocked his chair back and forth as he struggled to come up with an answer.

“Uh, I’ve been over at H-” he tried but his brother immediately cut him off.

“Don't lie to me, Keith.”

“It’s true!” he squeaked.

For a moment Shiro just stared at him and Keith thought he was safe until Shiro sat back and crossed his arms with a scowl.

“Why are you still lying to me?” he hissed.

“I'm not lying!”

“You want to know how I know you're lying?” Shiro continued on as if Keith hadn't said anything.

“I know you're lying because I called Mrs. Garrett and she said that you haven't been over at her house for at least two weeks!” Shiro said.

And Keith immediately broke out into a cold sweat.

“So then I thought well maybe he’s been hanging over at Katie’s house and you know what Matt tells me Keith?” he asked.

And Keith sunk lower into his seat.

“He said that you haven't been over at his house for the past 2 weeks either!” his brother stressed.

“I can explain!” Keith tried but Shiro was on a role.

“What is going on with you Keith? First, you’ve been coming home last as hell, and then you're not even where you say you are, and you still refuse to tell me the truth...Is this some kind of teenage rebellion thing?”

“I...I..” Keith stammered and Shiro glared at him.

“You what? If you don't tell me what is going on right now you are going to be grounded until you...you..graduate!” Shiro yelled and Keith’s eyes grew wider.

“You...you can't ground me until I graduate!” he argued.

“Oh, I can't? Do you really want to test me right now Keith?” his brother hissed.

Groaning Keith ran his hands through his hair and tried not to panic.

“You’ve got until the count of five to tell me what is going on or else you're grounded.”

“What?” He yelped.

“One.” his brother started and Keith’s mouth dropped open in shock.

_Was he seriously going to go through with this?_

“Shiro c’mon!”

“Two.”

“Shiro!”

“Three.”

“Please, you gotta believe me, I can't tell you right now!”

**“Four.”**

“I have a boyfriend!” Keith blurts out at the last minute, interpreting his brother just as he was about to say five.

Shiro looks equal parts shocked and suspicious, and Keith is just as surprised as he is.

 _What the hell Kogane!_ He practically screams at himself.

“Oh?” Shiro starts, narrowing his eyes at Keith and watching his fingers to see if they're twitching like they always do when he is lying.

Surprisingly his fingers are perfectly still and he looks back up at his brother.

“A boyfriend huh?” he says and Keith stiffly nods his head.

“And what’s your ‘boyfriend's' name?” he asks, eyes still slightly narrowed.

For a moment Keith looks like he is having some kind of internal war with himself before he gives Shiro a weak smile.

“….Lance..”

“Lance,” Shiro repeats and Keith makes a little-aborted sound of agreement.

“Well, if Lance is the one who you've been sneaking around with and lying for then I would really like to have some words with him,” he said and immediately Keith paled.

“So when do I get to meet him?” he asked and if it was possible his brother became even paler.

“...meet him?..” he asked nervously.

“Yes Keith, meet him. I want to meet your boyfriend.”

“Well...you see...I….well?” Keith stammered and Shiro’s eyes narrowed even more.

_So he was lying after all..._

“When do I get to meet him Keith...or is there even a him for me to meet?” Shiro calmly stated and Keith immediately bristled.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he hissed.

“It’s okay Keith.” Shiro began in that same stupid little calm voice of his. “You don't have to lie about having a boyfriend, just tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m not lying, I do have a boyfriend and his name is Lance,” Keith argued while completely ignoring the little voice in his head asking what the heck he thought he was doing.

“Oh really?” Shiro asked.

“Yes really!” he hissed.

“Well then, I should be able to meet him,” Shiro stated as he took a bite out of his bacon while regarding his brother with a look the other couldn't quite decipher.

“That is...if he’s not made up.”

“He’s not made up, he is a real breathing person and you will meet him!” he growled.

“Will I?” Shiro once again asked and Keith stubbornly nodded his head.

“When?” Shiro asked.

“Next week,” Keith answered quickly, acting entirely on impulse. “I’ll bring him for dinner.”

Once he said that Shiro’s whole demeanor changed and he sat back with a pleased look on his face.

“Great. I can't wait!”

And it was at that moment that Keith knew

 

He had been played.  

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm finally back lol 
> 
> First I want to say sorry to whoever's comment I accideantly deleted! I was scrolling through them and my hand slipped and I accideantly deleted a comment so I don't want the commenter to feel like I was deliberately trying to be mean lol.
> 
> So once again sorry and now here is the next chapter which I have to admit might not be the best but bear with me please!

“What am I gonna do?” Keith groaned while lying face down on the pillow in Hunk’s bedroom, “I told Shiro that Lance was my boyfriend and now he’s expecting to meet him next week!”  

His confession was met with silence until one brave soul decided to say something.

“Why would you even tell Shiro about Lance in the first place?” Pidge asked as they hopped on the bed.

“He goaded me into it” Keith mumbled.

“Well then, what are you going to do about it?” Pidge inquired and Keith growled and sat up.

“That’s the problem! I don't know what to do!”

“Well, you could always fake a breakup.” Hunk suggested but Keith immediately made a noise of disagreement.

“That’s too suspicious.”

“You could say he got sick?” Pidge tried but Keith still shook his head no.

“Say he moved?”

“No.”

“Say he cheated?”

“Never.”

“He died”

“Really…”

“Well, you didn't say no…”

“No.”

“Well, you could always tell him the truth.” Hunk huffed but Keith once again said no.

“Well then, what are you going to do?” Pidge snapped.

They were honestly getting a little annoyed at their friend’s refusal to make up his mind.

“The only thing I can do.” was the vague answer.

“And what would that be?” Pidge drawled.

“Telling the truth?” Hunk interjected.

“No Hunk.” Keith hissed. “Don't be ridiculous, the only logical thing to do in this situation is to...teach Lance proper table etiquette and then introduce him to Shiro next week.”  


His idea was met with another segment of complete silence.  


 

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?”  


“Are you serious?” Hunk deadpanned.

“Yes. I’m completely serious.” was Keith’s reply.

Behind him Pidge facepalmed.

“What?” Keith snapped.

 

_There wasn't anything wrong with his plan so he didn't understand why his friends were acting like this..._

 

“Come on Keith think about this...are you really sure that Lance meeting Shiro is a good idea?” Hunk asked.

Huffing in annoyance Keith once again said yes.

Groaning in frustration at their friend’s stupidity Pidge grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him.

“Keith, Lance chirps and makes weird sounds when he’s happy and still doesn't know English that well...what do you think Shiro is going to think when your boyfriend comes over and starts chirping at him, talking in broken English, and trying to eat the fish out of your aquarium?”

“And don't forget his weird obsession with ketchup!” Hunk adds and Keith lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on guys at least give my idea a chance!” he pleads.

But Pidge was on a roll and wouldn’t be stopped.

“Oh and what about Allura? You know she hates being separated from her brother for too long. What are you going to do when she asks if she can come with you guys?”

“I don’t know...maybe a double date or something?” Keith tried but immediately winced when both his friends leveled him with unimpressed stares.

“Fine no double dating,” he grumbled.

“Keith!” Pidge began, “Are you really serious about this?”

“Yes.”

“And are you willing to deal with the consequences if this whole thing goes wrong,” Hunk asked.

“.....yes.”

After that Pidge and Hunk both turned to look at each other for a good minute.

It was almost as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes, and after a few more seconds passed they looked back at Keith.

“Fine. We’ll help you.” Hunk said.

“But just so you know you owe us big time,” Pidge stated while smirking.

“And when I say big time I mean we get to have that box of pop tarts that you were trying to hide from us in the cabinet downstairs.”

Immediately Keith started to protest.

“Woah Woah Woah...wait just a second. Those are limited edition!” They're only in stores during this month and that was the last box!”

“You have to be willing to make sacrifices at times, knowing that the outcome will be worth it.” Hunk cheekily stated and Pidge quickly nodded in agreement.

“Please, guys!” Keith pleaded. “I’ll do anything else but that.”

“Look, Keith, do you want our help or not,” Pidge asked with their arms crossed.

“Yes.”

With a triumphant smirk, they lazily strolled over to him and gave him a gentle pat on the back.

“Well, then I guess it's settled. Now let's go over this plan of yours so that Hunk and I can get some pop tarts.”

After huffing out a dejected breath Keith stood up and launched into a detailed plan of how he thought the whole thing should go down but was interrupted by Pidge who pushed him back down onto the bed and made a zip your lips motion before pointing at Hunk.

“Okay so everything you said was alright but you're forgetting one thing.” Hunk stated.

“And what would that be?” Keith grumbled childishly, he was still kinda salty about his pop tart stash being discovered.

“You’ll have to come up with a story.” Hunk starts then pauses for dramatic effect, and from his spot on the bed Keith gives a ‘please continue’ hand motion.

“You’ll have to answer things like how did you guys meet? Who asked who out first? Etcetera.”

“But is Shiro really going to ask all this? I mean come on guys this is going to be a friendly dinner, not a fucking interrogation session!” Keith huffed.

Beside him, Pidge gives him a look of sympathy before gently patting their friend on the back again.

“Dude this is Shiro we’re talking about...of course he’s going to ask a lot of questions.”

Putting his face into hands and wallowing in self-pity Keith allowed Hunk to continue to set up a game plan.

“Okay so let's go with this; You guys started dating three weeks ago-”

“Why three weeks ago?” Keith interrupts.

“Because that way the relationship still seems a little new and it won’t be strange that you haven’t mentioned it yet.” Pidge smoothy answers.

“And you met on the beach obviously-”

“Oh, and you should probably tell Shiro that Lance was a sheltered child or something...just in case he does something weird” Pidge interjects, and everyone shakes their heads in agreement.

After that the room descends into awkward silence - _AGAIN-_ as the teens struggle to come up with some more ideas for Keith’s situation.

After 5 minutes have passed with nothing being added to the plan Pidge finally breaks the silence.

“Okay...so... I’m just going to be completely real here for a second...Keith this dinner is probably going to be a disaster.”

“Well at least someone said it.” Hunk mumbled and beside him, Keith let out a distressed noise.

“But don't worry dude we'll be there for you every step of the way….or at least as much as we can since we won't actually be there,” Hunk says while patting Keith back in sympathy.

Then suddenly Pidge let out a squeal of excitement.

“Come to think of it...Hunk I think that’s a great idea!” they exclaimed.

“What’s a great idea?”

“Being there every step of the way!” Pidge replied.

When they were met with identical confused stares they huffed out an annoyed breath.

“Every step of the way guys! If we go with Keith on his ‘date’ then we can keep an eye on Lance and Shiro and intervene if we think anything might go wrong.” They explained.

“Come to think of it that is a really good idea, I'm so smart.” Hunk cheered and Pidge smiled fondly at him.

“You sure are!” they said and Hunk preened at the praise.

“Okay. Yeah, I like that idea let's go with that, and since Shiro never said I couldn't bring anyone else he can't say anything against it!” Keith exclaimed.

“But don't tell him though because then he might actually say no to us coming.” Hunk states and Keith quickly nods his head still caught up in his thoughts.

“Well since we got that sorted out I think I'm in the mood for some pop tarts.” Pidge drawled while starting to head for Keith’s bedroom door, with Hunk right behind them.

This quickly got Keith attention and his head snapped up only to see his friend's backs as they ran out his room and down the stairs with the intention of eating all his limited edition Jolly Rancher pop tarts.

“Wait guys C'mon! Let's talk about this! Guys!” Keith screamed as he got off his bed to run after his friends.

And as the trio raced down the stairs to get to the box of pop tarts, content that have a game plan they forget one of the most important factors.

 

  
  
How were they going to explain this to the mers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is!
> 
> I honestly don't know when I'm going to update again, but I promise I won't leave you hanging for as long as I did for this chapter.
> 
> Also I love comments because they really motivate me so feel free to leave as many as you like!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is something to keep you guys interested lol! 
> 
> The Dreaded Dinner chapter should be up early January!  
> Hope y'all are ready :)

 

 

After being hindered by their parents and Shiro from going to the beach 6 days had passed before the trio was finally able to visit the mers again.

And turns out...telling the mers turned out to be a complete disaster.

No matter what the trio tried to teach them they did the complete opposite...  


 

Exhibit A ) It starts with the trio telling the mers about the dinner and immediately Allura demands to come so she can keep watch over her brother.

Exhibit B ) Then Keith tries to teach both mers how to shake someone’s hand only for them to keep ignoring the outstretched hand and hugging him instead.

Exhibit C ) And after an hour of failed handshakes Pidge tries to teach them how to greet someone at the door and Allura makes some progress but immediately fails when she proceeds to explain how she and Lance live in the ocean and have tails when they don't have legs.

Exhibit D) Then it's Hunks’ turn to try and teach them proper table edicate and of course Lance gets the hang of that because he ate out with Keith at the mall but Allura, on the other hand, doesn't even know what, and they quote, “The strange 3 pronged metal contraction” is used for.

Exhibit E) And then Lance starts making his little chittering sounds that he does when he gets excited and soon Allura joins in, so then the trio has to teach them that when they go to Keith’s house they can **NOT** under any circumstances make those noises.

Keith would be rich if someone gave him a dollar for every time one of the mers asked the question, “Why?”

Once a good three hours have passed everyone was sitting in a circle and glancing at each other with varied looks on their faces.

“Guys this dinner is tomorrow!” Keith screeched.

“Well then, I think It’s safe to say that we are screwed.” Hunk happily stated.

Beside him, Keith let out a sorrowful groan and fell back into the sand.

“Well it could have been worse, and from what I saw they did learn some things to do and not to do for tomorrow,” Pidge added in.

Beside them, Lance and Allura were showing Coran how to use a fork and spoon, and Allura seemed more than happy to use the fork to comb out some of the tangles in her hair, blissfully unaware of the human's inner turmoil of the approaching dinner.

“Were doomed!” Keith exclaimed.

“Okay...maybe we are but... well...we already taught them the basics and we're going to be there to help smooth things along so I think we’ll be fine.” Hunk reassured.

Nodding his head from his place in the sand Keith started to feel a little relieved, that is until Pidge decided to ruin everything with their next few words.

“Yeah with us there _what could possibly go wrong?”_

 

Immediately they backtracked as they realized what they had just said, but it was already too late and everyone stiffened as they felt the cold trickle of dread run down their spines.

  
  


And sure enough the day of the dinner Pidge got their answer.


	17. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS ARRIVED 
> 
> *Cue Horror Music*
> 
> ~Enjoy  
> (Hopefully)

                                                                 

Keith nervously tugged on the collar of his shirt while anxiously waiting for the doorbell to ring.

In the kitchen Shiro was bringing different plates of food to the table while glancing at the door when he thought Keith wasn't looking.

 

It was quite obvious that both of them wanted to be the first person to answer the door.

“Keith, can you bring the pasta to the table?” Shiro asked as he came into view carrying a pan of whatever he had cooked up in the kitchen.

“Uh, sure.”

Rubbing his slightly sweaty palms on his pants he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

He was in the process of putting on the oven mitts to take the pan to the table when the doorbell rang.

Cursing under his breath he hastily snatched the mittens off his hands and hurried towards the door, but Shiro had already beaten him to it.

As he opened the door Shiro put his game face on only for it to slightly fall when instead of one person standing at the door he saw four.

“Uh...Pidge? Hunk?” He asked, then his eyes slid over to the other two occupants behind them.

The female was a dark-skinned young woman with white hair (What was it with kids these days dying their hair all these unusual colors) while the other, which Shiro immediately figured out was Lance, had a much lighter skin tone compared to the girl and was glancing up at Shiro with something akin to awe.

“Oh hey Shiro!” Hunk drawled as he stood at the door with a small smirk. “How's it going?”

“Um...fine..” Shiro mumbled.

“Well, that's great! Hope you don't mind us popping in.” he continued.

 

_Yes. He did in fact mind._

 

“Oh...never! You guys are always welcome over...but what exactly are you guys doing here-” He started to ask but was interrupted by Pidge’s voice talking over his.

“So are you going to let us in? Or are you just gonna stand there and ask questions?” They huffed.

 

_Well then._

 

Blinking in confusion, Shiro quickly stepped aside and let the teens in, quickly closing and locking the door behind them.

It was like his body was on autopilot or something.

Turning back towards the five teens he plastered a fake smile on his face and gave Keith a heated look.

It wasn't hard to realize what Keith had done, but deciding to think on that a little later he turned his attention back to Lance who was staring right back at him.

Holding out his hand he approached the boy.

“Hi, my name is-” he began but was quickly cut off by Lance launching himself at him, completely ignoring his outstretched hand, and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Lance!” Keith screeched.

“Called it!” Hunk muttered in the background.

Confused and a little overwhelmed, Shiro allowed the hug and stiffly patted Lance’s back until he let go.

“Um…”

“Shiro!” Lance exclaimed as he pulled back, “It is nice to meet my Keeth’s brother! He has told me all about you!”

As he continued to explain to Shiro all the things he had learned about him in slightly broken English Keith quickly inserted himself between the two of them and ushered Lance towards the kitchen.

“Sorry! He’s always been a touchy-feely kinda person …” he squeaked while guiding a protesting Lance closer to the table.

 _Wait a second ..._ Shiro thought to himself... _just how touchy-feely are we talking?_

With narrowed eyes, Shiro watched Lance and Keith retreat to the kitchen table before allowing his gaze to fall on the other 3 occupants in the room.

Hunk was nervously rocking side to side while Pidge seemed determined to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

Their guest, however, was staring intently at him; which made him start to feel a little uncomfortable.

Just as he was about to interrogate Pidge and Hunk and ask what was going on he was once again interrupted but this time it was by none other than their guest.

“Your ears are very ugly.” She stated and Shiro couldn't stop the offended gasp that fell from his mouth as he self consciously touched his ears.

“...Excuse me?” he asked.

“uh….” Hunk helplessly said, before looking at Pidge for guidance.

Cursing everything Pidge plastered on a fake smile of their own and lightly nudged Allura’s arm with their own and let out a small laugh.

“Ha! Good one Allura! Always a jokester you…” They exclaimed.

“Yeah...you really got him with that one!” Hunk added in while throwing a few giggles of his own in there to make it more believable.

“But I was not doing the jokin-” Allura tried to say but was stopped by Pidge’s small hand slapping onto her mouth.

“Anyways!..this is Allura, Lance’s older sister, just in case you were wondering. She doesn't get out much...So just keep that in mind if she starts sprouting some random bullshit okay...!” Pidge said before grabbing Allura and Hunk by the arms and dragging them towards the table.

Still standing in the living room, Shiro blinked in confusion a few times before what Pidge said finally clicked in his head.

“Pidge! LANGUAGE!” He yelled as he ran after the trio

* * *

 

 

The Seating arrangements were awkward, to say the least but it could have been a lot worse so no one was really complaining.

Lance was sitting across from Shiro while Keith sat on Lance’s left and Allura to his right. Beside Allura was Pidge and sitting beside Keith was Hunk.

In between nervous chatter and fixing their plates, Shiro spent most of his time staring at Lance who would periodically catch him staring and give him a sharp toothy smile in return.

So far, he had to admit that Lance was making a good impression...but that was only because Shiro hadn’t grilled him with the real questions yet.

Looking over to Lance’s right he took in the young woman sitting beside him. If he remembered correctly Pidge had said her name was Allura.

She was...peculiar to say the least.

He had seen when Pidge had to take her fork from her when it seemed like she was going to...brush her hair with it.

_Weird._

And Lance had his odd moments as well, but mainly the fact that he kept trying to squirt the bottle of ketchup, that had somehow appeared at the table, in his cup and drink it was kind of grossing him out a bit.

But deciding not to judge he went on with the questioning part of this dinner.

“So Lance,” He began, “Where did you say you and Allura were from again?”

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed happily while stabbing at a piece of meat on his plate rather harshly.

“We live in the Ocean.”

 

A sudden thump could be heard from the table as someone’s leg suddenly made contact with it and Hunk muttered out a soft curse under his breath.

“Uh…” Pidge started.

Beside them, Allura took another sip of her drink before looking at each person sitting at the table in confusion at their reactions.

From his place beside Keith Lance also looked around with a similar expression not quite seeing the problem either.

Tilting his head slightly in confusion Shiro was about to ask Lance what he meant but he didn’t get the chance because suddenly Keith started coughing and then choking on a pasta noodle.

“By the Ocean..”  he choked out just as another cough came through, and then more noise as everyone at the table began to ask if he was okay.

“Gosh why won’t this damn noodle go down?” he cried out. And he continued to cough harshly until Lance started hitting him on the back to dislodge the noodle.

“Language,” Shiro mumbled.

Scrambling for his glass of water Keith hurriedly swallowed it down, almost choking on the water during the process, then once he was done he slammed the glass on the table and continued on like nothing had happened.

By the ocean! Is what he meant to say...He just moved here and since English is not his first language he has a tendency to...mix his words up sometimes.” He said a bit too quickly.

After glancing from Shiro to Keith Pidge could tell that Shiro was starting to get suspicious, but they couldn’t tell if it was because of Lance’s answer or because of Keith’s behavior.

Hoping it was the latter, they decided to keep quiet and let things play out for a bit.

Whether or not a distraction would be needed was still undetermined.

But just to be on the safe side they took a sip of their lemonade and then set it down close to the edge of the table.

“So what part of the city do you live in then?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, he lives in Altea. ” Keith answered.

“I asked Lance.” Shiro snapped.

“And I answered for him.” Keith snarked back.

Huffing out an annoyed sigh Shiro dragged his hand across his face and turned towards his brother and looked him the eye.

“Keith why are you making this difficult I just want to get to know our guests.” He stated.

“Why do you need to know where he lives?” Keith hissed.

“It’s just a question Keith!”

Soon both brothers started to bicker and the mers and Hunk watched the fight like one would watch a tennis fight.

“Keith, please settle down what has gotten into you?”

“No.The real question is what’s gotten into you; why can’t you stop interrogating my boyfriend and just let everyone  eat in peace.” Keith growled.

As the two continued to argue Pidge glanced at their glass of the lemonade balancing off the edge of the table, then at Keith and Shiro, and then once again back at the glass before making up their mind.

“The whole point of this dinner was getting to know your boyfriend better!” Shiro hissed.“So of course questions are going to be asked; it’s not that hard to understand Keith.”

When all Keith did was huff out a frustrated sigh of his own Shiro took that as a win and turned back towards Lance to finish his line of questioning, but before he could even open his mouth the sound of glass breaking interrupted him.

 

Pidge’s glass of lemonade had fallen off the table.

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Shiro I honestly have no idea how that happened!” They exclaimed.

Eyeing the broken pieces of glass that littered the floor, Shiro held in an annoyed scream.

“Darn it Pidge you're such a clutz.” Hunk chided while trying to keep a straight face.

“How tragic.” Allura murmured with genuine pity for the broken glass lying on the floor.

“Wow...I really think you should go get a towel to clean that up.” Keith casually told his brother.

Letting out a long sigh Shiro excused himself from the table and went to get a towel from the closet.

“I’ll be right back.”

Once he was out of earshot Keith let his head hit the table with a loud _THUNK._

“We are so screwed you guys.” he groaned.

Beside him, Lance let out a soft chitter of concern and started to rub his head with one hand while reaching for his bottle of ketchup with the other.

“Well, that was a close one.” Hunk breathed.

“Your welcome.” Pidge snarked.

“Is this what human family gatherings are normally like?” Allura asked after picking a piece of salmon off Lance’s plate and popping it into her mouth.

“Well...it kind of depends on the family.” Hunk answered.

“In my case, the answer is yes,” Keith grumbled.

“What strange creatures you are,” Allura stated before popping another piece of salmon into her mouth with a small grimace.

Beside her, Lance let out a noise of agreement as he squirted ketchup onto his spoon and ate it.

“Very strange.” He murmured before eating another spoonful and then going back to petting Keith's Head.

“Ugh...Could this day get any worse!” Pidge complained.

“Well...now it can.” Hunk snapped.

Lifting his head the table Keith turned so he could glare at them.

“Pidge! You can't keep saying that kind of crap!” Keith whined, then he groaned when Shiro walked back in and let his head drop back on the table.

I was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

“So _Lance.”_ Shiro begins, and Keith doesn’t like where this is going. “What do you like to do in your...spare time.?

“Well-” Lance says while picking at the vegetables on his plate... “I like swimming and playing with Coran and Allura at home.”

“Coran? Who’s that? Another sibling? Will they be joining us later on too?” Shiro noisily inquiries.

Shooting his brother a short glare which was ignored _again._ Keith side eyed Lance but it wasn't Lance that ended up answering the question.

“Coran is our friend! He is a crab.” Allura happily stated.

“Do you mean pet?” Shiro hesitantly asked.

“No.”

“Oh...you have a crab as a friend...that’s nice.” Shiro drawled.

“Yes! Coran hails from Royalty.” Allura proudly answered, completely oblivious to the other’s sarcasm.

“....Right…” Shiro muttered while shooting and unimpressed look in Keith’s direction.

Keith just slaps his palm to his forehead

* * *

 

 

 “So how do you guys like the fish?” Shiro asked after taking a bite of his salmon.

He was met with a variety of answers.

“It’s great Shiro.”  That was Hunk.

“It’s fine.” There was Pidge.

“I’ve had better if we're being honest.”.......Keith.

“It is very delightful!” Came Lance’s overexcited response.

“I have never eaten the cooked fish before; it is most pleasing,” Allura stated.

Well.

That certainly caught Shiro’s attention.

Intrigued he leans forward in his seat a little. “You've never had cooked fish before?” he asked.

Too focused on Allura he doesn't notice Hunk subtly trying to make the ‘ **Stop Talking Abort mission’** hand gesture at Allura.

Unfortunately for Hunk Allura doesn't notice either.

“No. Cooked is good but I like it fresh better.” She stated.

“You eat raw fish?” Shiro questioned.

“Yes! Fish is most delicious when eaten right away. Especially after putting up a good fight. Struggling makes them very tender!” Lance states before taking a vicious bite of his salmon.

Immediately three very nervous pairs of eyes darted over to Shiro.

“They're talking about sushi of course.” Keith anxiously tacked on while giving both mers a wide-eyed look.

"Sushi," Shiro repeats in an unconvinced tone.

“Yeah, Allura and Lance love sushi,” Pidge said while pinching Allura’s arm under the table. “Isn't that right Allura?”

After rubbing her arm with a slight grimace Allura gave Pidge a sharp glare before flashing Shiro a forced smile.

“Yes. The sushi is my favorite.” She stated in a monotone voice

 

“Okaayyy,” Shiro mumbled before taking another bite of salmon.

“So who wants pie?”

* * *

 

“So how did you guys meet?”

Looking up from his pie, Keith glanced over at Shiro before looking at Lance who, to his surprise, was looking right back at him.

“We um..we..” Keith started but Lance quickly interceded.

“We met at the beach!”

“Yeah, the beach.” Keith agreed.

“And Keeth gave me fish!” Lance happily continued.

“Yeah um...he was just walking along the beach and I saw him and immediately wanted to talk to him so...I invited him to fish with me and he said yes so we went out to fish for a bit and get to know each other and when he kept struggling to catch one I just gave him mine and now...here we are!” Keith finished.

“Well, that’s nice,” Shiro mumbled while still thinking of more questions to ask.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice  Pidge fiddling around with their watch until it started beeping.

“Oh! Would you look at the time.” they said as they started to get up.”

“Wait what?” He asked in confusion as everyone started to rise from their seats.

“Yeah it’s time to go, and Lance and Allura have to get back home.” Hunk said as he gathered up his jacket and pushed his chair in.

“But you guys haven’t even been here that long!” Shiro insisted.

“Shiro we have been sitting at this table for two freaking hours,” Keith grumbled as he helped Lance up and started to guide him towards the door with an arm around his waist.

“Goodbye, Shiro! It was very nice to meet you!” Lance chirped as he was guided to the door along with his sister.

“Dinner was great Shiro!” Hunk hurriedly said as he rushed out the dining room and towards the door.

“Yeah the food was lovely,” Pidge added as they followed after Hunk while pulling Allura along with them.

“Oh! And sorry about the glass! I'll get Matt to bring you a new one whenever he comes back over here!” They called over their shoulder.

“Wait! But I wasn’t done-” Shiro tried but didn't get the chance to finish because Keith was already pushing everyone out the door and onto the patio.

With how fast they were moving it was almost like they had teleported.

“You guys, wait a minute!” He exclaimed, but either the teens couldn't hear him or were just ignoring him because they didn't stop.

When he finally made it to the door Keith was already shouting orders and saying his goodbyes.

“Make sure they get home safely okay!”

“Oh and call me when you guy's get back home...bye Lance….bye Allura!”

Once Keith was sure that they had gotten the message he closed the door, locked it, and then turned to face his brother.

“Well.” Shiro started with his arms crossed. “You seemed to be in a rush to get everyone out the house.”

“Well excuse me for wanting them to get back home at a reasonable hour,” Keith grumbled as he made his way back to the dining room to clear the table.

Letting out an impatient breath Shiro followed after him to help.

“I only asked so many questions to get to know them better, and from what I can tell from dinner alone is that they're….interesting characters to say the least.”

“Although..I have to say, Lance isn't quite what I was expecting him to be when it comes to you dating people…” Shiro said while trailing off on the last part.

“And your point is what exactly?” Keith huffed.

“Well Lance is just...not the type of guy I thought you would be into and to be quite honest I don't really see how your personality types could get along...you know...relationship wise.”

Setting the plate in his hand down a little harder than necessary; Keith turned to glare at his brother. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” he hissed.

Ignoring the glare directed at him Shiro continued to clear the table **.**

“I’m just saying... that Lance seems to be more on the carefree and slightly ditzy side of the scale while you're on the more... I don't know...serious and sometimes intense side of the scale….do you honestly not see where those two personalities could clash?”

“No. I do not.” Keith gritted out. “And don't call him ditzy, he’s just different.

“Sorry. Different than.”Shiro quickly amends.

“And for your information.” Keith hissed. “ Pidge said we balance each other out personality wise.”

Not wanting to continue the conversation any longer Keith takes the dishes in his hands to the kitchen sink, leaving Shiro at the table to deal with the rest.

Watching his brother practically run back into the kitchen Shiro’s shoulder drop a bit and he lets out a small sigh.

“Buuuuuut on a different note!” he says as he follows him into the kitchen “From what I can tell Lance seems like an altogether good guy, and I can tell that he cares for you.”

“And that, above anything else matters the most to me so... if he truly makes you happy then... I'm happy to Keith.” he finished.

Freezing from his spot at the sink Keith hesitantly turned towards his brother.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes Really,” Shiro repeated with a small smile and a thumbs up. “He is one-hundred percent Shirogane approved!”

 

_HOLY SHIT_

 

For a moment Keith.exe crashed.

 

Because Shiro had actually approved! He liked Lance! He actually liked one his boyfriends for a change.

Coming back to himself before he did anything embarrassing Keith glanced back at his brother while awkwardly rubbing his neck.

“Um...thanks Shiro….that actually means a lot,” Keith mumbled before turning back to the sink and turning on the faucet.

Understanding that his brother was naturally emotionally constipated Shiro just smiled and ruffled the younger’s hair.

Setting the rest the dishes on the counter Shiro made his way out the kitchen but not before saying,

“But don't think I won't be watching him. And if he even thinks about breaking your heart I will take action.”

Shaking his head in amusement at his brother's antics Keith went back to washing the dishes.

And if he had a pleased smile on his face for the rest of the night well...

 

No one else needed to know but him.


	18. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith should have just deleted the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter kinda short but still gets the point across. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

 

Humming to a tune stuck in his head and holding a laundry basket in his arms, Shiro plucks a pair of dirty socks off the floor and drops them into the basket before making his way around the house in search of clothing in need of being washed.

The sound of his bare feet on the hardwood floors echoes around the house as he gathers up the dirty clothes from his room and makes his way to the washing machine.

Just as he is about to head into the laundry room he passes by Keith’s room.

Making a full 180 he quietly slips into the room and sets the laundry basket down.

Flicking on the lights; Shiro immediately lets out an irritated noise at the sight in front of him.

 

The room is a complete and total mess.

 

Keith’s laundry, unlike Shiro’s, is strewn all over his floor and on his bed.

“I know for a fact I told him to clean this room before he left,” Shiro grumbles as he wanders around the room picking up stray pieces of clothing as he goes.

It takes Shiro about Ten minutes to gather everything, the dirty (and clean) clothes under his bed and behind his dresser and even hanging off of his closet doorknob. As Shiro picks up the last shirt he throws it behind him and smirks a little when he hears it land in the basket.

He’s just about to leave when he hears Keith’s phone let out a loud **PING** sound.

 _That’s odd._ He thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way over. “Keith never leaves his phone,” he mumbles to himself as he picks up the phone and unlocks it.

 

_Keith’s password is literally 0000._

 

A silent voice in his head reminds him that Keith would not appreciate him snooping through his phone at all, but then another tiny voice also reminds him of the fact that at the moment Keith is over at Hunk’s house doing god knows what and his room was a mess, and Shiro had to clean it up and he is naturally nosey by nature so of course he ignores the first voice and goes with the second one and starts swiping through the contents of his brothers phone.

Finding nothing interesting he’s about to put the phone down when another notification pops up.

It's a text message from Pidge.

**Are you still at Hunk’s House???**

**Actually I don’t care what I want to know is what is taking you so long to send me that picture of Lance??? You said you were going to send it to me but I never got it and I need it for my research so hurry up.**

Letting out a little noise of confusion, Shiro re-reads the message again just to double check that it says what he thinks it says.

 

It does.

 

“Why do you want a picture of Keith’s boyfriend?” he wonders aloud while squinting at the phone suspiciously.

Tapping on the message bar he types out a message of his own before hitting send.

**What picture?**

It takes Pidge a little while to respond back, but when they finally do Shiro is left very confused.

**WHAT PICTURE????**

**What do you mean WHAT PICTURE?**

**The only one with his tail on full ass display???? Keith you literally showed me the picture and said you would send it to me so I could determine what species he is….**

_Species?_

_Picture?_

_Tail?_

_Lance?_

Furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion Shiro closed Pidge’s text and went to Keith’s picture gallery.

As he quickly started to scroll through some selfie photos he paused when he landed on a picture of Lance and Keith on the beach.

He clicked on it, then almost dropped the phone in shock.

“What the fuck.” He whispered when the picture enlarged.

Because there, right there in front of his face was a picture of Lance laying on Keith’s knees at the beach with a fucking tail, and Ear frills to match.

And are those fucking gills?

“He’s a….He’s a!” Shiro stuttered out as the phone actually fell to the ground this time with a loud clatter.

Eyes widening even more when the phone hits the ground, Shiro lets out a fearful screech and quickly picks it up to check for cracks.

Keith would kill him if he cracked his phone.

Or worse.

**He would know Shiro was in his room!**

Once he was assured that there were no cracks he clicked back on the image and zoomed in on it.

This was unbelievable.

 _There is absolutely no way I could have missed the fact that Lance was a mermaid,_ Shiro thought to himself, but as soon as that line of thinking entered into his mind he is hit with flashbacks from the dinner.

 

_“So Lance where did you and Allura say you were from again?”_

 

_“Oh! We live in the Ocean.”_

 

_“Coran is our friend! He is a crab.”_

 

_“I have never eaten the cooked fish before...it is quite pleasing.”_

 

_“Fish is very delicious when eaten right away. Especially after they put up a good fight. Struggling makes them very tender!”_

 

_“They’re talking about sushi of course...”_

 

“They weren't talking about sushi!” Shiro shrieked.

Now...Shiro might not have been aware of the fact that he had two mermaids in his house a week ago, but he was, however, very aware of the fact that he was starting to hyperventilate.

“Oh my god!” He whimpered between gulps of air.

“My brother’s dating a mermaid!”

Raking a hand through his hair Shiro took a few minutes to calm down.

“Deep breaths Kogane...get it together,” he whispered.

A part of him wanted to laugh while the other wants to call Keith and demand answers because this is insane.

Shit like this just didn’t happen.

Heaving out a long sigh Shiro clicks from out of the gallery with slightly shaking fingers, deletes the messages he sent to Pidge, and then puts Keith’s phone where he found it.

After taking a few more minutes to get his shit together he lets out a shaky breath, then he picks the laundry basket up and makes his way out of Keith’s room and into the laundry room.

Dropping the basket in front of the washing machine, he leans his weight on the washer so that he can get to the detergent on the shelf.

Once the detergent is set beside him and the top of the machine is open, he starts to put the laundry in.

 

He starts with a shirt.

“Mermaids are real.” He says as he drops it in.

 

Then a pair of pants.

“I had two mermaids in my house last week.”

 

A couple of boxers.

“My brother is dating a mermaid.”

 

Another pair of pants.

“...I could....become famous for this.”

 

Some more shirts.

“This is fucking insane.”

By the time he is finished with the rest of the load, Shiro has pretty much made up his mind on how he thinks he should handle the situation at hand.

 

Now all that’s left is for Keith to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Enjoy~

When Keith walked through the front door the atmosphere, for some reason, just seemed kind of off.

After shutting the door and locking it behind him, Keith slowly made his way into the house.

All the lights were off and it was dead silent.

Muttering quietly to himself he ran upstairs and into his room to get what he came for.

After collecting his phone and shooting Hunk a quick text he pocketed the device before looking around his room for a good minute.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Looking over to where he usually hung his jacket he saw that it was no longer there and instead neatly folded on his bed.

Slowly letting his eyes roam over every part of his room he began to notice something else.

 

It was too clean.

 

Which only meant one thing.

 

Shiro had been in it.

 

As a feeling of apprehension started to trickle down his spine he started towards the door, but just as he reaches the entrance his phone lets out a sharp ping.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls it out and turns it on.

It’s a text message from Pidge.

 

**Did you text me a few hours ago?**

 

Frowning Keith types out a reply.

 

**No, My phone has been at the house….Why?**

 

Its takes Pidge a good while to reply back, but when they do a bad feeling starts to settle in Keith’s stomach.

 

**Keith, I think I might have fucked up.**

 

After typing out a quick response asking what they did Keith makes his way downstairs with the intent of getting out the house as quick as possible.

Just as he was about to reach the door the living room lamp flickered to life, revealing Shiro sitting on the couch sipping a juice box.

“Hello Keith.” his brother said after taking another sip.

Keith jumps so high his head probably almost touched the ceiling, but the worst part is the high pitched scream that he releases in his panic.

“Shiro! What the hell!” He gasped after getting his breathing under control.

“A little jumpy today aren’t we?” his brother says around the straw in his mouth.

“Uh.. yeah I guess...” Is all Keith can manage, and then to make matters worse his phone once again lets out another loud ping notification sound.

Shiro’s eyes immediately go to his pocket before looking back at him.

“And where are you off to?” he inquires.

“Oh, well Hunk, Pidge, and I are heading down to the beach for a bit.” Keith murmured.

“Interesting.”

“I mean not really,” Keith mumbled as slowly tried to back away towards the door, but he stopped when his brother's voice, once again, broke the silence.

“You know,” Shiro began. “You've been spending an awful lot of time at the beach...almost makes me wonder what you three are even doing out there.”

 

Keith broke out into a cold sweat.

 

“And you know what’s funny?” Shiro said while deliberately taking a slow sip of his juice box.

“What?” Keith absolutely did not squeak out.

“Not once have you ever mentioned Lance or Allura tagging along,” he remarked.

“Or are they already there perhaps?” he continued with a half shrug.

“Shiro...what are you-” Keith started to say, but was abruptly cut off by Shiro standing up from the couch and slowly walking towards him.

“I mean what’s so good about the beach anyway? Last time I checked you didn't even like the beach!”

‘I..uh...I” Keith stuttered.

“And it's not only that that's been bothering me. It’s all those questions you started asking me about sea creatures out of nowhere, all those fish going missing out of my cooler…”

At Keith’s sharp intake of breath, Shiro spared him a glance from out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, I noticed.” He huffed.

Stunned into silence Keith could do nothing but watch his brother slowly circle him like a predator that had just cornered its prey.

With a juice box in his hands no less.

“And then all that weird stuff Lance and Allura were saying at the dinner table about how they live in the ocean and how they like raw fish...a-and that's not the worst part!” Shiro hissed.

“W-what’s the worst part?” Keith whispered while trying not to panic.

“The picture that Pidge told me about!” Shiro exploded.

Squeezing the juice box in his grasp, not at all concerned about the juice running down his hand, Shiro began to pace back in forth.

 

_Oh. No._

Keith turned considerably paler.

 

 

 

 

“Keith you have a picture of a mermaid on your phone! And not just any mermaid, No. It’s not just any mermaid it’s your goddamn boyfriend!” Shiro hissed.

“....Language…” Keith whimpered.

“Forget the fucking language rule, Keith! I can't believe you!” Shiro seethed.

Absolutely panicking now, Keith crossed the room until he reached his brother.

“W-wait Shiro I can explain!” He cried.

But his brother wasn't listening.

“I can't believe you found out mermaids were real-”

“Shiro please-” Keith pleaded.

“Taught them how to talk!”

“Shiro!”

“Showed them how to walk!”

“Please, Shiro you have to understand that-”

 

“Without Me!” Shiro whined.

 

Still caught up in his panic Keith tried to stutter out a response.

“Shiro I know you're mad but I….Wait what?”

 

**_Keith swears he can hear an actual fucking record scratch_ **

 

“I said how could you do all this without-”

“No. I Know what you said!” Keith interrupted while still trying to get his brain to catch up with everything. “So..you're not mad?” he hesitantly asked.

Giving his brother the most unimpressed look known to man Shiro crossed his arms and glared at Keith.

“Keith. I'm pissed. Why didn't you tell me? I literally talk about mermaids and cryptids with you every time we go fishing.”

“Shiro...I…” Keith tried.

“Why would you hide something like this from me? Don't you trust me?”  Shiro asked while trying and failing to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Feeling slightly guilty Keith ran a hand through his hair before facing his older brother.

“I had to take Lance and Allura’s safety into account.” He stated.

Shiro’s face crumpled

“I hunt fish! Not mermaids.” He hissed indignantly.

Keith hurried to explain himself.

“Not that I'm saying you're dangerous or anything!” He quickly reassured.

Shiro raised an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner, before letting out a humorless laugh.

“Whatever you say, Keith.”

Sensing that his brother was starting to withdraw from the conversation, Keith let out a little-panicked sound before rushing to say more.

“I just...I didn't know what your reaction would be...and you hunt fish for sport and you seem to enjoy it...so I...I.. just couldn't...everytime you gutted a fish in front of me I just saw Lance or Allura.” He admitted.

“And they both mean a lot to me, and I was scared that you would want to get famous off them or something and I just couldn't get the thought of them on a dissection table out of my mind so I just never told you.”

By the time he was finished explaining himself, Keith could feel a few stray tears trickling down his face and he angrily wiped them away.

Immediately Shiro’s anger was washed away and replaced by guilt and protectiveness.

“Oh, Keith.” He murmured as gathered his little brother in his arms and Keith returned the hug without hesitation.

“I’ll admit.” Shiro began. “The thought of fame crossed my mind.”

“But.” He emphasized when he felt Keith stiffen and try to pull out of his arms, “It was immediately discarded when I thought about how much you seem to care for them.”

“And I’d be a whole ‘nother level of evil if I were to turn my brother’s boyfriend and his sister over to the government for five minutes of fame.” he finished.

Lifting his head from his brother’s shoulder Keith looked into his eyes for any signs of deceit and his brother stared right back with a small but sincere smile.  

Huffing out a little sigh Keith disentangled his fingers from his brother’s shirt and took a seat in one of the living room chairs, while Shiro sat down in the one across from him.

After taking a few more minutes to calm his nerves down Keith propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, placed his chin in his hand, and gave his brother small smile.

He received a shaky one in return.

As they both sat there in awkward silence an idea popped into Keith's head.

Weighing the pros and cons of what he was getting ready to suggest he decided to just go with his gut.

“...Would..you..like to come with me to the beach to meet them?” He hesitantly asked.

Shiro immediately startled.

“You...mean right now? You...trust me?”

Standing up and dusting off his pants Keith walked over to his brother and held out his hand.

“I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” He replied.

Beaming at his little brother Shiro looked at the hand being offered to him,

 

And he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I just couldn't make Space Dad the villain in this story yall :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is a pretty short chapter, but I had to give y'all something since I made you wait this long :)

With sand stuck to his legs, and the sun shining warmly down on him Hunk sat on the beach painting Allura’s nails a pretty fluorescent pink.

 

Periodically he would take a sip of the lemonade his mom made for him before adding another coat of paint to Allura’s fingernails.

 

On one of the rocks nearby, Lance was going through the different colors of polish while trying to determine which one he wanted on his own fingers when it was his turn.

 

He had wanted to wait until Keith and Pidge arrived before starting, but after waiting for a good ten minutes for them to show up the mers started to get impatient.

 

“Hunk it is blue!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Looking away from Allura’s fingernails Hunk glanced over at the blue bottle of polish that Lance was struggling to take the cap off of.

 

“Yeah! It’s blue just like your duck. Is that the color you want?” Hunk asked.

 

At the mention of his second favorite gift from Keith, Lance let out an excited chirp.

 

“Yes! I want blue,” Lance confirmed.

 

“Good choice. Blue looks really good on you.” Hunk mused before sticking his tongue out in concentration when he got to Allura’s pinky.

 

Just as was about to apply the first coat he was interrupted by someone screaming his name.

 

Jumping in shock, and smearing polish on Allura’s pinky in the process, Hunk turned towards the voice and saw Pidge running at full speed straight towards him.

 

“Hunk! Hunk!” They shouted as they got closer.

 

Gently putting Allura's hand down, with a whispered promise to finish later, Hunk got up and caught Pidge just as they slammed into him at full force.

 

Grimacing at the impact, Hunk tried to get a frantic Pidge to calm down and tell him what was wrong.

 

“They have to hide! They have to hide!” Pidge screeched.

 

“What? Who has to hide?” Hunk fretted.

 

“Lance and Allura, they have to...have to...Oh god, I messed up Hunk...like really messed up!” they whined.

 

Glancing at Allura, who was staring right back at him, and then at Lance who was still struggling to get the nail polish top off. Hunk looked back down at Pidge in confusion. “I don’t follow...” he admitted and Pidge let out another dramatic noise.

 

“This is literal life and death Hunk! We have a crisis on our hands.” They hissed.

 

Wiping a bit of sweat that had gathered on his forehead from the heat, Hunk sat Pidge down on the towel he had been sitting on earlier and demanded an explanation.

 

“Okay,” They began “It started with a text I sent to Keith’s phone.”

* * *

  
“Okay,” Keith said as he and Shiro made their way into No man’s land territory. “When we get there try not to overreact too much and let me do most of the talking.

 

Looking away from the waves, Shiro gave his younger brother a look of intrigue but otherwise agreed to do what was asked of him.

 

Him overreact? As if.

 

Just as they reached the entrance of the meeting place a loud shout pierced through the air.

 

“Lance refuses!”

 

“Would you stop wiggling so much I’m trying to save you!” a familiar voice hissed.

Giving each other matching looks of confusion Keith and Shiro both rush towards the source of the noise and immediately stop and stared at the scene playing out in front of them.

 

No man’s land has morphed into something more like a battlefield.

 

From what they could tell it looked like Pidge was trying to drag a protesting Lance back into the water while Allura angrily hissed at them for manhandling her brother, and on closer inspection Coran could be seen flapping around wildly as he angrily tried to pinch at Pidge’s hair with one claw while holding onto their shirt with the other and in the middle of the chaos Hunk was trying to calm everyone down.

 

“Alright everyone settle down..” he pleaded.

 

When the chaos continued Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

C'mon guys! What if Keith shows u-” he began only to be interrupted by said person.

 

“What is going on you guys!” Keith yelled.

 

Immediately everyone went silent and stared at him as they registered just who was yelling at them.

 

Lance, of course, was the first one to recover.

 

“My Keeth!” he happily chirped only to let out an oof sound when he’s dropped unceremoniously unto the ground by Pidge.

 

“Keith...wha..what are you doing here so early!” They stuttered out as they tried to hide Lance’s flopping body behind themself.

 

After seeing who was behind Keith, Hunk unsuccessfully tried to do the same thing to Allura who chittered unhappily at having her view of Keith and his pod brother obstructed.

 

“Oh my god!” Shiro shouted from behind him and Keith jumped because he had honestly forgotten that his brother was behind him for a moment.

 

“What did I say about overreacting!’ he hissed but Shiro was too ecstatic to listen.

 

“They’re really real” he exclaimed as he strained to look at the mers tails from behind Hunk and Pidge’s legs.

 

“Like they're actually real...not that...I thought you were lying or anything since I saw the pictures and everything but this is amazing! I just can't believe that they are really freaking real! Shiro gushed.

 

“They aren't!” Pidge hissed.

 

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Pidge Keith crossed his arms in disapproval but was otherwise ignored.

 

“Huh?” Shiro dazedly answered.

 

“They aren't real.” They desperately insisted before giving Hunk a pointed look.

 

“Yeah-” Hunk began after giving Pidge an exasperated  look in return. “It’s uh...um..just some really good..uh..”

 

“Cosplay!” Pidge hastily finished.

 

Rolling his eyes at his friends antics Keith let out a long suffering sigh before saying “He already knows guys.”

 

Both PIdge and Hunk’s heads snapped towards him so fast that Keith was afraid they would break their necks.

 

“Wait what?” Hunk faltered.

 

“Oh god it's worse than I thought...he's blackmailing you isn't he!” Pidge whimpered.

 

Keith just let out a resigned sigh and beckoned for his friends to come closer.

 

As Keith began to explain everything that happened after he came home Shiro saw an open opportunity to make his way towards the mers while everyone was distracted.

 

Slipping from behind his brother he slowly inched his way over until he was in front of Allura who had managed to scoot away from Hunk during the commotion.

 

“Hi!” she chirped when Shiro came into her line of sight.

 

Utterly speechless, Shiro gulped and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch Allura’s tail, but just as his hand was about to touch the pink scales he remembered his manners and pulled his hand back before looking at the mermaid.

 

“Would you mind if I touched your tail?” he asked with barely hidden excitement.

 

Looking at Keith’s pod brother in curiosity Allura was just about to agree when she caught sight of the patch of white hair in the front of Shiro’s hair.

 

She hadn’t really noticed it during the dinner in Keith’s house, but now that she was looking at it she realized that it was the same shade of white as hers.

 

“Pretty!” she chirped while trying to touch Shiro’s hair, his earlier question completely forgotten.

 

Why didn’t Keith have white in his hair if his brother did? She thought to herself.

 

“Oh!” Shiro said bashfully, My hair...yeah I was born with it like that…” he said nervously.

 

“Like Allura!” she chirped. And Shiro hesitantly nodded in agreement.

 

When Allura continued to stare at him in awe Shiro cleared his throat and pointedly looked at her tail then back at the mermaid.

 

“So may I touch your tail please?”

 

With a mischievous smile Allura happily nodded but before Shiro could touch it she pointed at his hair.

 

“Only if Allura can touch Shiro’s hair!”

 

Nodding his head yes without any hesitation Shiro reached out to touch her tail at the same time that Allura reached out to touch his lock of white hair.

 

They both gasped at touching each other, then simultaneously grinned.

 

“Amazing!” Shiro exclaimed.

 

“Fluffy!” Allura chirped.

 

Unknown to both of them the trio, who had stopped arguing a few minutes earlier, watched the pair with hesitant but fond smiles.

 

“I’m sorry about the text Keith,” Pidge said quietly while picking at the sleeves of their jacket.

 

Keith shrugged, not dwelling on it anymore. “It’s okay Pidge, he was bound to find out sooner or later.” he said while crouching down low on the ground so that Lance could give him a hug.

 

Watching his brother and Allura interact happily with one another Keith glanced back up at Hunk and Pidge.

 

“And to be honest I think this is good for him...I’ve never seen him this excited before.” he noted.

 

“Well as long as he doesn’t tell anyone it’s alright with me," Hunk admits.

 

Both boys look at Pidge who still looks a bit hesitant, but when they see Shiro waving his arms around wildly as he tries to tell a smiling Allura about how pretty her tail is they flop onto the sand in defeat.

 

“Fine. He can stay...but he better not tell anyone.” they huff from their place on the ground.

 

After exchanging amused glances with each other Hunk and Keith take a seat in the sand and watch the scene play out in front of them with small smiles of their own.

 

“Shiro comes with Keith now?” Lance asks with his head in Keith’s lap while watching his sister laugh with her new friend.

 

Running his hands through his boyfriend’s slightly wet hair, Keith lets out an amused chuckle when Allura tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiles happily as Shiro practically trips over his own feet to do something that she asked of him while an overprotective coran snaps angrily at his ankles.

 

“Yeah,” he decides. “Shiro can come with Keith now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Btw my update schedule is all over the place so I can't in good conscious tell you an exact date for when the next chapter might be up.
> 
> But anyway I love you all and thank you so much for the amount of kudos this story has received.
> 
> :^)


End file.
